Darkness and Liberty
by PairingMatters
Summary: This story happens during Harry's fifth year, a week after the first quidditch match. James and Lily had enough of seeing Harry suffer, they appeared to him, and offered him a way of escape. Liberal Harry and Hermione. Dark Wizarding Britain. AU. - Inspired by the story 'Harry's had Enough' by sprinter1988.
1. Chapter 1

**Darkness and Liberty**

This story takes place in Harry's fifth year, a week after the first Quidditch match.

Note: Taking a glance of the summary at the top, you may think that this story is about a Dark Wizarding Britain. While this is true, Harry and Hermione will flee from Britain to USA and attend another Wizarding school, starting their fifth year magical education over again, and continue until they finish their seventh year, in this story.

In this story, James and Lily will appear to Harry using Metaphysical Magic (a magic that is beyond what Wizards know), and they will help Harry get out of the prejudiced, bigoted Wizarding Britain.

Chapter 1

**A Call For Departure**

Disclaimer: Everything in Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

Harry was lying on his bed in his dormitory, he was feeling sick and tired, and hatred. He could no longer call Hogwarts his home.

He had just finished his week of detention with Professor McGonagall, because of what he have done to Draco Malfoy at the end of a quidditch match.

Between the detentions he had a few month earlier with Umbridge, when he was forced to labour over the blood quills while they painfully engraved 'I must not tell lies', to the time when the Hogwarts High Inquisitor was formed, which temporarily disbanded quidditch, and Umbridge's refusal to allow Gryffindor to reform the quidditch team. And now, Umbridge had banned him from playing quidditch.

Harry knows that Dumbledore had believed him about Voldemort's return, but right now, Dumbledore did not really speak to him, or look at him. He wondered if Dumbledore is aware of what Umbridge is doing or not.

Harry did not know how long he will be able to put up with this, with Voldemort back to power, and the Ministry's refusal to believe his return, Harry felt that Voldemort will soon have the perfect opportunity to take over the Wizarding world.

He had done so many things from the year that he started Hogwarts, some of which had prevented or delayed Voldemort's return to power. First year, he saved the Philosopher's Stone from Voldemort. Second year, he killed a basilisk, and destroyed Tom Riddle's Diary, saving Ginny. Third year, he managed to drive away a horde of Dementors, and fourth year, Voldemort's back to power, and he saw him coming back.

He had warned the Minister of Magic about Voldemort's return, and mentioned the names of the Death Eaters he saw, but the Minister didn't listen, instead, he chooses to not believe him, and pretending that nothing is happening, and called him a liar.

What had happened to him during the summer holiday after his fourth year at Hogwarts did not make him feel better, Dumbledore had wanted him to go back to the Dursleys, his magic hating relatives, and he had been stuck there for more than one month.

During the time that he was stuck in the Dursleys, it was very fortunate that he could be outside and relax, but then he met two Dementors, and he was forced to produce a Patronous to drive them away, and after that, he had received a letter to attend a hearing in the Ministry of Magic to determine whether he is going to be expelled or not.

Right after he had been escorted to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, he heard from Ron and Hermione about what the Daily Prophet had said about him, which was not pleasant to hear.

He was, of course, cleared of all charges, which was a relief, since he can still attend Hogwarts.

Nevertheless, as soon as Umbridge had been selected as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, she had refused to teach the students real defensive spells, and claimed that the former Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers had taught spells that were lethal, and inappropriate to their age group. According to what Sirius had told him, the reason for that was because Fudge thinks that Dumbledore want to form his own private army and take on the Ministry of Magic.

The DA is the only thing left for him, and it was formed to teach students defensive spells, under secrecy, clearly violating one of the Educational Decrees that had been planted in Hogwarts. While it may have helped some students to learn some defensive spells, there is still a probability for it to be discovered, and Harry knows what would happen if anyone discovers the DA and report it to Umbridge.

He have no idea how much more Educational Decrees are going to be planted in Hogwarts, but he was certain that none of them would do him any good.

In spite of all these things, the Ministry is still sprouting their advertisement about Voldemort's return, and he couldn't think of a single way to get through to them, or anyone else, about how close the real danger the dark wizard represented really was. How was he supposed to convince them? How was he supposed to fight when he couldn't escape the almost constant bouts of detentions here?

He felt that this is the time for him to run away from Hogwarts, just as he have felt in his fourth year, during the time that he didn't have a clue of how to get past the dragon in the first task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and the only thing that held him back at Hogwarts was that he had help. This time, on the contrary, he had no help at all, while he was being left at the mercy of the Ministry, the Daily Prophet, and Umbridge.

Consequently, he felt that he is going to collapse real soon. Hogwarts was no longer his home, but a place where he suffers.

Suddenly, two faces appeared.

It was James and Lily.

"Harry," said Lily.

Harry felt both terrified and excited, he missed his parents so much, and their sudden appearance shocked him. He hoped that it is not one of Voldemort's tricks.

"Mum," Harry said.

"I have already seen what you have gone through, Harry," said Lily. "Right now, I am going to take you out of Hogwarts, since it is more like a hell for you than a home."

Harry understood what his mother is talking about, she's going to take him away from Hogwarts, so he would no longer need to be stuck inside the power hungry, prejudiced, and bigoted world. He had been feeling exactly the same way as Lily had said, yes, Hogwarts is like hell to him than a home, for now, at least, but then he will have to go back to the Dursleys', which won't be any better.

"How?" he asked.

"I am going to take you out now, but I am also going to let someone else go with you," said Lily. "The way that I am going to use to take you out of Hogwarts is completely undetectable by anyone else in Hogwarts."

"Who is going to go with me?" asked Harry.

"Hermione Granger," said Lily.

"Why her?" asked Harry. "What about Ron?"

"I'll get to Ron in a minute," replied Lily simply.

"Besides, should Voldemort take over the Wizarding world after you left, Muggleborns will no doubt be targeted," said James. "Do you understand what I mean?"

Harry nodded. He understood what James meant.

"Then where are we going to go?" asked Harry.

"We won't be taking you back to your relatives," replied Lily, as if she can read Harry's mind. "I know they are horrible, I know they have abused you, and I can't wait to help you to get them back for what they did. Now, don't try and stop me, because we got to get this done."

Harry felt relieved.

"We have already cleared this up with Hermione's parents, that you and Hermione will be going to USA, since we know that it is too dangerous to stay in Britain," said James. "They have already agreed."

"And don't think you will be leaving the Wizarding world, you and Hermione will be continuing your Wizarding education in a school called Strectoll Wizarding Academy," said Lily.

"Are we going to leave this country immediately?" he asked.

"Not immediately," said James, "but soon."

"Dumbledore said that he wants me to go back to the Dursleys at the end of last school year," said Harry.

"Now, he had his reasons, and I can tell you that, he placed some wards at Number Four, Privet Drive, to protect you from Voldemort while you are staying with them," said Lily. "He wants to use you as a weapon against Voldemort. Do you want to know why he didn't bother to check on your wellbeing all these years when you were abused? He raised you to die, so he had to make sure that you have nothing to live for, or hope for."

Harry felt that this made sense, true, he had been suffering at the Dursleys', and Dumbledore had never told him why he wanted to place him there.

"A prophecy was made before your birth," James said. "It stated that you are able to defy Voldemort, and either you have to kill Voldemort, or die trying."

"Snape heard part of the prophecy and told Voldemort about it," said Lily.

"So the reason that Voldemort wanted to kill me when I was a baby was that he believes that he would be invincible after he killed me?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said James. "By the way, that old coot, Dumbledore, has a lot to answer for, and the Weasleys are in his pockets. If you distance yourself from the Weasleys, it will make Dumbledore harder to reach you."

Harry remembered that he asked Dumbledore about why Voldemort wanted to kill him, and Dumbledore didn't answer him.

"Dumbledore didn't really care about you, instead, he used you to do his dirty work for him," said Lily. "He's a pureblood bigot."

"Really?" asked Harry, he felt that he have heard wrong, according to what Dumbledore said at the end of his fourth year to the Minister of Magic. _You fail to recognise that it matters not what someone is born, but what they grow to be._

"Just think about your second year, Harry," said Lily. "As soon as Colin Creevey was petrified, did Dumbledore set up any security measure to keep the rest of the Muggleborns safe? Did he warn the staff members, or make any announcements to the rest of the students, asking them to watch out for themselves?"

"No, he didn't," replied Harry. "Security measures were taken after Hermione and Penelope were attacked."

He felt that what his parents had told him are right, back in his second year, Dumbledore had failed to protect the Muggleborns from being attacked, as a result he was suspended from Hogwarts by the school governors.

Hogwarts, the place that Harry felt as if he was at home, was not really home at all. Every year, there had been at least one unpleasant event, and this year is by far the worst. Being forced to go back to the Dursleys did not make him feel better, right after he had his battle with Voldemort towards the end of his fourth year.

"Why didn't Dumbledore even realise that there's a basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets?" asked Harry.

"And how would he had not figured it out himself when a mere teenager has figured it out?" asked Lily.

Harry knew that Lily was talking about Hermione.

He felt sickened about Dumbledore, not only he had been keeping things from him, at this moment he ignored him, and left him to the mercy of Umbridge, the Daily Prophet and the Ministry, instead of backing him up.

Nevertheless, it was the prophecy that he needs to worry about.

But he knows that he is not going to be capable of defeating Voldemort anyway, since he knows that he does not have any skill to defeat Voldemort, that he escaped or defeated Voldemort by luck.

"Do I have to kill Voldemort?" he asked, trembling.

"According to the prophecy, yes, but not if you don't want to," said Lily. "I suggest you leave Voldemort be, since the Ministry denied the fact that he's back, plus that they called you a liar, don't worry about them, leave them to face the consequences themselves."

"And what is the point of staying somewhere you know that someone is after you?" asked James. "The Ministry had been trying to discredit you or silence you, in order to prevent you from spreading the word that Voldemort had returned. The Dementors that attacked you and your cousin during the summer after your fourth year were ordered by none other than Dolores Umbridge, and Cornelius Fudge doesn't know about that."

Harry felt disgusted, he had nearly been expelled from Hogwarts for using magic to fight the Dementors, luckily Dumbledore was able to get him out from being expelled. However, if Dumbledore had chosen to leave him alone at this moment, there's no reason to not get away from Hogwarts. Now he half wished that he had been subjected to the Dementor's kiss, and everything would be over, even if that means he would be worse than dead.

He felt sickened about Dolores Umbridge, not only that she had ordered Dementors to go after him during the summer, she also tortured him with blood quills, and she's doing everything to make his year at Hogwarts hell, thus there's no better option than escaping Britain.

"Where are you going to take us?" he asked.

"We will take you to the Grangers residence soon," replied Lily.

/Scene Break/

On the following morning, Harry and Hermione found themselves appearing in the Grangers' residence. James and Lily have summoned both of their possessions to the Grangers house in a split second.

"I know you two will be here," said a voice.

Harry and Hermione turned and saw Dan Granger stood behind them.

"Nice to meet you, Harry, my name is Dan Granger."

He paused for a moment.

"I don't know what has really happened to the Wizarding World," he said. "Harry, according to what your parents told us, the Wizarding world in this country is no longer safe anymore."

Harry nodded.

"They have made the request for us to get you two to the USA, and attending a Wizarding school known as Strectoll Wizarding Academy," Dan said. "I happen to agree, since I think it would be better for you both to be immersed in the Wizarding world."

Before either Harry or Hermione could say another word, a woman appeared.

"This is my wife, Emma Granger," Dan said.

"Nice to meet you," said Harry.

After breakfast, Dan and Emma asked Harry if he had a passport.

"No, I don't have one," Harry said.

"We will get you one," said Dan.

/Scene Break/

Ron had not seen Harry and Hermione during breakfast time, and he did not know where they have gone. For the first time, he was lonely.

Nevertheless, it was not only Ron who noticed this, Fred, George and Ginny also realised it.

As soon as Ron finished his breakfast and went to class, he waited, hoping that Harry and Hermione would appear, but they didn't turn up.

Ron started to get worried, so he started to ask people about Harry and Hermione's whereabouts.

"Where's Harry and Hermione?" he asked Seamus.

"Didn't you see them during meal times?" Seamus asked.

Ron shook his head.

"Do you think we should tell someone about it?" he asked.

"Why do you think you should tell anyone?" asked Seamus.

"I wonder if the Daily Prophet is going to keep quiet about Harry and Hermione's departure from Hogwarts or not," said Ron. "On the other hand, I am worried about them, since they are my friends."

"Maybe the news about Harry and Hermione's disappearance will be kept quiet, since the Ministry think that Harry is a liar," said Seamus.

The professors realised that Harry and Hermione are not there when they were teaching the fifth years, including Hagrid. Except for Umbridge, everyone else was worried.

Professor McGonagall, in particular, is troubled by Harry and Hermione's departure. She is the head of Gryffindor.

She decided to have a word with Dumbledore.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore was sitting inside his office, sipping his tea, and then there was a knock on the door.

"Enter," he said.

The door opened, and Dumbledore saw Professor McGonagall.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Minerva?" asked Dumbledore.

"Do you have any idea that Harry and Hermione are no longer in Hogwarts?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Really?" asked Dumbledore.

"I didn't see them in class," said Professor McGonagall.

Dumbledore did, in fact, recognised that Harry and Hermione are no longer sitting at the Gryffindor house table. He didn't really mind if Hermione had chosen to leave Hogwarts, but Harry is his primary concern.

_What will the Daily Prophet say about this? _He asked himself silently. _Will they keep it quiet or will they spread the news?_

He knows that he did not say anything to Harry since the Hogwarts term started, leaving him clueless, but he had his reasons to not do it. He did not understand why Harry, the only savior of the Wizarding world, wants to leave Hogwarts when Voldemort is active.

While it may be true that Harry had enough of Hogwarts because of the state that the school is in, he knows that Harry was the only one who is able to defeat Voldemort, that either Voldemort had to kill him, or vice versa, except for the fact that Harry didn't know about the prophecy yet, and if Harry choose to turn his back on the prophecy, Voldemort would take over the Wizarding world, and if Voldemort takes over the Wizarding world, he would end up on killing anyone he wishes, and then the Wizarding world in Britain would be the most dangerous country to live in.

He felt that if Voldemort choose to invade the Muggle world, no Muggles would stand a chance against him and the Death Eaters.

"Am I right saying that Harry and Hermione has not even left a letter anywhere before they departed from this school?" he asked.

"I don't know," replied Professor McGonagall.

"Then I suggest you to check his dormitory, perhaps he had left a letter somewhere there," said Dumbledore.

Professor McGonagall nodded and left.

A few minutes later she returned.

"I didn't see any letter in Harry's bed," she said.

Dumbledore was shocked, he didn't expect this answer.

He have to act quickly.

"I need you to go and fetch Severus Snape," he said.

Professor McGonagall nodded, although she didn't understand why Dumbledore want to see Snape, she got up from her chair, and left.

Five minutes later, she returned, followed by Severus Snape.

"Do you know that Harry and Hermione are not here anymore, Severus?" asked Dumbledore, as Snape entered his office and sat down.

Snape stared at Dumbledore in a rather careless expression, and Dumbledore could tell that his hatred towards Harry had not changed.

"And why does their disappearance concern you?" Snape asked. "Potter is arrogant like his father, and Granger is his ally, they are not my concern at all."

Dumbledore frowned, and then he said:

"I am more concerned about Harry."

"Right after what the Daily Prophet had said about him?" asked Snape.

Dumbledore did not know how to answer this question, so he shook his head.

"Are you going to order us to search for him?" asked Snape. "Why should I? In fact, I am relieved that Potter is not here anymore."

"Whatever opinion you have about Harry, I shall call the Order to search for him very soon," replied Dumbledore. "If you don't want to be involved in this search, it doesn't matter."

Dumbledore pulled out his wand, and sent several Patronouses.

The Order of the Phoenix was soon alerted, and then they started to search for Harry.

Dumbledore did not believe that anyone would have given Harry a portkey, since portkey creation is illegal without authorisation from the Ministry.

He knows that it is not possible to apparate or disapparate within Hogwarts. The only probable way for Harry and Hermione to disappear from this school is to have a house elf apparating them away, since the enchantments inside Hogwarts had prevented apparition of anyone except for house elves.

_Did Harry call a house elf to apparate him and Hermione away?_

Dumbledore expected to see the member of the Order of the Phoenix a few hours later, but none of them returned. He assumed that they have no news about Harry yet.

He quickly summoned Dobby and Winky.

"I just discovered that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are not here anymore, I want to ask you, did either of you apparate Harry and Hermione out of this castle?" asked Dumbledore.

Dobby and Winky both shook their heads in confusion.

Dumbledore felt disappointed, the most probable way for Harry and Hermione to get out of this castle without detection is to have a house elf apparating them out.

/Scene Break/

Tonks arrived at Dumbledore's office during the afternoon.

"Do you have any news about Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"One of the most likely place that he is in would be the Granger's residence," answered Tonks, "but when we tried to get there, we felt that we were being blasted back. We tried to walk there manually, but we still couldn't get through."

"Did you try to use a portkey?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes," said Tonks. "This didn't work, however, each time we tried to get there using this method, we felt that we were being blasted back."

Dumbledore fell silent, he didn't understand what have made the enchantments at the Grangers residence so powerful that it prevented the Order of the Phoenix from getting there.

A/N: I would like to give thanks the author, BlackIceWitch, for the constructive criticism for this chapter.

A/N 2: The Grangers residence has been warded by James and Lily, using Metaphysical Magic, which prevents the Order of the Phoenix from getting to that place no matter what transportation method they use, including portkeys.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Immigration**

Disclaimer: Everything in Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

A week passed, Harry had obtained his passport and visa from the Muggle government, and he is ready to leave with Hermione.

James and Lily have used some healing spells on Harry, to heal the neglect that he have suffered. This made Harry's injuries disappear, including the scars that have formed by the blood quill he was forced to use.

Harry also transferred all of the money into the Wizards bank of USA, called Wizarding Nation Bank, which requires international bank drafts. The Goblins have helped him to open a vault of his own in that very bank.

Then James and Lily appeared.

"Time to go Harry," James said.

"We have already booked the accommodation for you all, it's just that you have to pay for it," said Lily. "Take this portkey, and you will be there. We will summon your possessions to your destination soon."

Harry and Hermione nodded, and they looked at each other for a while.

Then they grabbed the portkey, and they found themselves on a pavement.

"Just go forward, and you will see a hotel, named Spedison Hotel," said Lily.

Harry and Hermione excitedly marched forward along with Hermione's parents, until they arrived in the Hotel, then they identified themselves using their passports.

"You all have been booked into room twelve," said the receptionist.

Harry and Hermione went into the room, followed by Dan and Emma.

The room was beautiful, it had two single sized beds, and one double sized bed, a table, and a few chairs.

Harry and Hermione sat down on the chairs, and they looked at each other.

"I am free now," said Harry.

"Free from the Wizarding world in Britain," said Hermione. "No more prejudices, no more snide remarks about you, and I hope that you are happy now. Honestly, Harry, I don't quite like the current state of Wizarding Britain either."

/Scene Break/

"Harry, it is time to write a letter to Strectoll Wizarding Academy now," said Lily.

"I'll do that soon," said Harry. "I'll tell Hermione for you."

"We will protect you, and now I need to take something out of you," she said.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"Part of Voldemort's soul is in you, I need to remove it," said Lily.

"No wonder I have been having dreams about Voldemort," said Harry. "Am I right in saying that the reason that Dumbledore raised me to die is because of this part of Voldemort's soul that lives in me?"

Lily nodded.

"I'll remove it," she said.

She pointed her finger at Harry, and then Harry felt something was squeezing out of his scar, though he felt no pain.

And then he saw a little creature.

"This is the part of Voldemort's soul that was in you," said Lily. "You won't be having any more visions about Voldemort from now on, Harry."

"Thank you," said Harry.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore was frustrated when Snape told him that he had not found Harry.

"Why do you think that Potter's disappearance is a serious thing to you?" asked Snape angrily. "Do you have any idea what the Daily Prophet wrote about him? Even the Minister thinks that he is a liar!"

"I am aware of it, I know perfectly well what the Daily Prophet has written about him," said Dumbledore. "But if he has left Britain just because of this, with Voldemort on the loose, I am afraid that Britain may no longer be safe. It appears that Harry has turned his back on the prophecy and chose to scarper, Britain would surely be endangered over the next few months, if the Daily Prophet says about Harry leaving, and Voldemort sees it, I would be surprised if he is not going to think about taking over the Wizarding world."

Snape gazed at Dumbledore for a moment.

"Did you even tell Harry about the prophecy?" he asked.

Dumbledore shook his head.

"There would be no hope for Voldemort to be defeated without him," he said. "Surely you want a peaceful Wizarding world, don't you Severus?"

Snape's expression turned dour, but since Dumbledore had made his point, he knows that it would do no good to start an argument.

"If you do have to locate him, Headmaster," he said quietly, "maybe I can have a look at the Wizarding schools in other countries, other than Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. If I manage to catch up with him, I shall be giving him a dozen detentions for going away from this school without permission."

Dumbledore smiled.

"You can do that, Severus, and report back to me, and bring him back if you have managed to find him. You don't have to worry about Miss Granger, she can go wherever she likes," he said quietly. "If you don't have anything else to say, you may leave."

Snape nodded, and he left.

A couple minutes after Snape had left, Umbridge entered.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Dolores?" asked Dumbledore.

"What did you and Severus talk about?" asked Dolores.

Dumbledore looked annoyed, he did not want to tell Umbridge about Voldemort, or else he may end up in Azkaban as soon as Umbridge reported back to the Minister. He had also decided to keep Harry's disappearance quiet in front of her.

"This is between us," replied Dumbledore. "You are not supposed to know, and you don't need to know."

Umbridge felt that it is best to not say anything else.

"Very well, Headmaster," she said.

/Scene Break/

On the following day, Harry received the letter from Strectoll.

_Dear Mr Potter_

_Thank you for your interest in studying at Strectoll Wizarding Academy, to gain acceptance to this school, you will need to sit a test, since you are enrolling in below sixth year._

_We will make the date of your test to take place on the 2nd and 3rd of December, at 8 am. On the 2nd of December you will be sitting Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, and Potions test, on the 3rd of December you will be sitting History of Magic, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Your astronomy test will take place at 7pm on the evening of the 3rd of December._

_Note: Exams for optional subjects are taken in different times on request, if you want to take exams for optional subjects, you need to write a letter of request. If you do not take the exams for any optional subjects, you will not be having any classes on any optional subjects._

_P.S: Touch the scroll in the envelope, and say Strectoll, to get to the school._

_Meals will be provided._

_Regards_

_Professor Forest Boady, Deputy Headmaster of Strectoll Wizarding Academy_

He glanced at Hermione.

"It says that I need to take a test, my test are going to be on the second of December at 10 am, how about yours?" asked Hermione.

"Same," said Harry. "Are you going to request taking exams for optional subjects?"

Hermione shook her head.

"That would be wasting time," she said. "I'd rather not take optional subjects anymore."

Harry counted the days, it was a little bit over a week away.

"Let's do some revision," said Hermione.

Harry didn't want to protest, since he knows that he didn't take his exams at the end of his fourth year, due to him being picked as the Tri-Wizard champion.

He began to memorize everything he learnt during his previous years, and looking over any available notes that he had written down during his previous years at Hogwarts.

/Scene Break/

"You called me, Headmaster?" asked Snape.

"I did," said Dumbledore. "Did you manage to find Harry Potter?"

"I looked over Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, he is not in either of those schools," said Snape.

Dumbledore was shocked with Snape's answer.

"These schools, plus Hogwarts, are the most popular Wizarding schools in the world," he said in disbelief. "Maybe he has gone to the Muggle world, and want to get educated."

"While it might be likely that he has gone to the Muggle world, he could still be in the Wizarding world, maybe there are other Wizarding schools which are not well known throughout the world," said Snape.

"We will have to try our luck, then," said Dumbledore.

In conjunction with his frustration that Harry was not found in either Durmstrang or Beauxbatons, he wondered what country Harry is in right now.

He felt it is not wise to call anyone from the Ministry of Magic (other than the people in the Order of the Phoenix) to find Harry, since the Ministry have called Harry a liar, they would just ignore the fact that Harry had gone from the Wizarding Britain.

/Scene Break/

The second of December arrived, Harry and Hermione touched the scroll, and in an instant, they were transported to the office of the Strectoll Staff Room.

"You two are here to sit a test?" asked an old man.

Harry and Hermione nodded, and they took out their letters.

"Ah yes," the old man said. "I'll introduce myself first, Professor Forest Boady."

"So, where do we take our test, Professor?" asked Harry.

"Follow me, I'll show you," said Professor Boady.

Harry and Hermione followed him, and they arrived in an empty classroom.

"As stated in the letter we sent to you, you need to pass tests before you gain acceptance to this school. You both are going to be tested on four subjects today, each split in two parts," he said. "The theory, and the practical. Tomorrow, you will be tested on the rest."

"You have one hour to do each test, and you will have a twenty minutes break between each one."

"Start now?" asked Harry.

"Yes, now," said Professor Boady.

/Scene Break/

Harry and Hermione got back to the hotel at quarter to two.

"How was it?" asked Emma.

"Slightly nervous, but I hope it goes well," replied Harry. "I skipped a few questions on some of the subjects."

"I felt confident," said Hermione. "I didn't skip any questions, although I can't guarantee that I will get everything right."

"I know you will pass, Hermione," said Harry confidently.

/Scene Break/

The Minister of Magic in Britain had decided to keep Harry's disappearance quiet, since he believed that Harry is a liar, according to the Daily Prophet.

He was delighted that Harry had gone, and he can have some peace, instead of listening to Harry's word about Voldemort's return.

Nevertheless, he knows that even if he didn't keep it quiet, it doesn't matter anymore, since the Wizarding world will be delighted that this attention seeking liar is gone, except the fact that some people would probably not like it, they are Dumbledore supporters who believe that Voldemort's back, which didn't worry him.

None of the members of the Order of the Phoenix who worked in the Ministry wanted to argue with the Minister about this, since they feared that the Minister will sack them if they did.

They have no idea what will happen later, they have no idea how will Fudge react when Voldemort shows up. They know that this is the perfect opportunity for Voldemort to take over the Wizarding world.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Anxieties**

Disclaimer: Everything in Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

"How are you doing, dears?" Emma asked.

It was almost nine o'clock in the evening, Harry and Hermione have just finished their Astronomy tests.

"I should pass, at least," Harry said. "There's no way that I am going to fail this one, even though I can't get a higher score."

He know that he have answered most of the questions in the tests correctly, but he was slightly worried about his practical exam.

/Scene Break/

A few days after the 3rd of December, Harry and Hermione received a letter each.

It was from Strectoll.

Harry took out his letter and started to read.

_Dear Mr Potter_

_Congratulations, you have been accepted to Strectoll Wizarding Academy._

_Please find a letter that will include the orientation date of this school._

_Regards_

_Professor Forest Boady, Deputy Headmaster of Strectoll Wizarding Academy_

Harry smiled sweetly at Hermione.

"I've got accepted, Harry," said Hermione.

"So did I," said Harry.

He pulled out the orientation dates, and he discovered that it is going to be on the 7th of December, at half past nine in the morning.

/Scene Break/

Snape, meanwhile, was searching for other possible Wizarding schools, pity that he didn't manage to find Harry, as he did not manage to discover Strectoll, since it was listed as one of the least popular Wizarding schools in the whole world, as a result it would be very difficult to find it.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore started to scan the list of students enrolled in Hogwarts, and he discovered that things had gone just as he suspected, that Harry and Hermione's name have disappeared from the list, generally this means that they have been accepted into another school.

Just then, Snape arrived.

"What did you find?" asked Dumbledore.

"I have not managed to find him successfully," said Snape.

Before Dumbledore could go further, an owl landed beside him, carrying the Daily Prophet.

He took the Daily Prophet from the owl's leg, unfolded it, and started to read.

**Harry Potter 'Disappeared?'**

_A few weeks ago, Harry Potter, along with his friend, Hermione Granger, has disappeared from Hogwarts without a trace._

_At the moment, no one has any explanation about where they are._

_Harry was a crazy boy, indeed, from the snake incident that occurred a couple years ago, to the fact that he is competing in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and then, his announcement of You-Know-Who's return._

_The Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, who had been dismissed as the Chief Warlock of Wizengamot, and the Member of Intenational Confederation of Wizards, still believed the lies that Harry Potter had told him, that You-Know-Who's returned._

_Harry Potter must have snapped, and he disappeared without a trace. Dumbledore must have placed too many pressures on Harry to believe You-Know-Who's return._

_Harry had also made an excuse that he used magic outside Hogwarts was to defend himself against Dementors. He might have been making it up that there are Dementors._

Albus Dumbledore put down the Daily Prophet absent-mindedly, and he looked up.

"Forget about him, Dumbledore!" Snape snarled. "Didn't you see what the Daily Prophet said about him?"

"I know," said Dumbledore.

"Then why don't you just forget about him?" asked Snape.

"If I just forget about his disappearance, who would be defeating Voldemort?" asked Dumbledore. "What if it is too late for the Minister to take actions as soon as he is convinced about Voldemort's return?"

Snape pondered Dumbledore's questions for a moment, he didn't know what to do, he didn't know whether he should stand at Dumbledore's side and worry about the state that the Wizarding world is in right now, and do what he can, or take it as if nothing had happened. To him, the disappearance of Harry Potter had not been an issue.

"I understand, Headmaster, but searching for him would only be a waste of time," he said.

Dumbledore sighed.

"I assume you want to turn the Wizarding Britain into a Wizarding battlefield," he said.

"This is not my intention at all, Headmaster, but you should mind your own business," said Snape. "It is not your business that Harry Potter has disappeared."

"Not my business that Harry has disappeared?" asked Dumbledore angrily.

"What is it to you that Potter has been accepted into another Wizarding school?" inquired Snape.

"Who is going to get rid of Voldemort?" asked Dumbledore, repeating what he said earlier.

Snape did not answer.

"I don't want to discuss this matter any further, Severus," said Dumbledore disappointedly.

Snape got up and left.

/Scene Break/

The rest of the Order of the Phoenix was dismayed about Harry's departure. They have searched for him, but they didn't manage to find him. They did not understand why he had left, and where he is right now.

"What do you think, Arthur?" asked Molly.

"I would be surprised if Harry has gone from Hogwarts without a purpose," said Arthur.

"What kind of purpose do you think he has?" asked Molly.

Arthur pondered the question in his head for a while.

"According to the Daily Prophet, he has snapped," he said.

"And Hermione has gone too," said Molly. "This makes me wonder what relationship she and Harry is in. The Daily Prophet had said that Harry and Hermione were in a relationship last year."

"Maybe this would turn out to be true," said Arthur. "Surely they would be inseparable from now on."

Just then, Bill appeared.

"What are you two doing?" he asked.

Arthur and Molly turned their attention to Bill.

"We were just discussing about Harry," said Arthur.

"I hope you don't mind my saying so, but his vault is empty," said Bill.

Arthur and Molly gasped.

"That means he has left this country," said Arthur.

"Do you think we should report this to Dumbledore?" asked Molly.

"We should," said Arthur.

/Scene Break/

Voldemort looked at the Daily Prophet, and he laughed. He knows that this is the perfect opportunity for him to take over the Wizarding world, and it would be good for him to seize his chance before the Ministry realise his return, and he simply can't wait to do it.

"You know what this means, we can get the Minister of Magic into our hands," he said, putting the Daily Prophet down.

"Yeah," said Lucius blissfully. "Currently the Minister has chosed to not believe that you have returned, thus it is an ideal chance for us to act."

"We will take this opportunity to kidnap the Minister, and perhaps one of his bodyguards, and we will torture and kill the bodyguard in front of him," said Voldemort, nodding. "As soon as we get the Lestranges and the other Death Eaters out of Azkaban, we will act."

"Hooray!" the Death Eaters roared happily together.

Then they laughed and clapped, and Voldemort joined in.

"That will do," Voldemort said, after a few minutes later. "We shall make a surprising appearance in front of the Minister of Magic, and scare him, then we will stun him before he react."

"Or maybe we can use the Full Body Bind Curse on him," said Lucius.

"Maybe," Voldemort said, nodding.

The Death Eaters know that there's no more to be said about this, since they know what will happen after they have done all this.

/Scene Break/

The students in Hogwarts each had different reactions to what the Daily Prophet said about Harry.

"I can't believe he has acted cowardly," said Fred.

"Why do you think he's a coward?" asked George.

"He has disappeared," said Fred.

"Umbridge has given him a lifelong ban of quidditch," George reminded Fred. "I am not surprised that he has left."

Just then, Ron appeared.

"I can't believe that the Daily Prophet has said bad things about Harry," he said in a low voice.

"How do you feel about his disappearance, then?" asked George.

"His disappearance really makes me go mad," said Ron. "He disappeared without telling me."

He put down the Daily Prophet, and sighed.

Harry and Hermione's disappearance from Hogwarts had a huge impact on him, at the moment, his marks are not really in a satisfactory standard. He didn't know if he is going to be able to pass his OWLs.

Additionally, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson sneered at him when they see him doing his prefect duties, which made him feel angry.

In spite of all these things, he knows that he will be spending Christmas alone with his family.

/Scene Break/

Harry and Hermione arrived to Strectoll on the 7th of December.

"I know that you two would come," said Professor Boady.

He introduced Harry and Hermione to the Headmaster, Professor Gail Albany.

"Potter, I want to know how you feel about Hogwarts," Professor Albany said.

For over half an hour, Harry told Professor Albany about his adventure at Hogwarts, and everything that had happened to him while he was there.

As soon as he finished, Professor Albany's expression was void.

"Incredible," he said. "We would never have allowed biased teachers to teach here. What on earth is Albus thinking?"

"Tolerance of biased staff members are just not acceptable, it would be so unfair," said Professor Boady.

"Such things like this will never happen in our school," said Professor Albany. "Having teachers docking points for no proper reason is just not acceptable, additionally, having a caretaker who hated the students is not acceptable either. What's the point of keeping a caretaker in a school who don't show respect to the students?"

Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"In our school, we organise students into teams," said Professor Albany. "We have six teams."

"There're only two common rooms, one is for team one to three, the other is for team four to six," added Professor Boady.

Harry and Hermione turned to face each other, they smiled.

"You know what that means, Harry?" said Hermione. "We can meet the students from other teams."

"I can't wait to see them," said Harry.

Professor Boady smiled, he was pleased about Harry's sincerety for wanting to study here, he was delighted to have two new students coming into this school on the following year.

"You both will receive your school term information in five days time, and you both will receive a team badge," said Professor Albany. "Since I know that you two are friends, we will put you both into the same team."

Harry and Hermione grinned at each other.

Things are going to change for them real soon.

"That's so sweet, Harry," said Hermione a moment later.

Then Professor Albany handed Harry and Hermione a form each.

As soon as they have filled it in, they handed it back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Christmas Break**

Disclaimer: Everything in Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

Over the next few days, Harry and Hermione were excited about the new school they are going to attend.

"I once thought that Hogwarts was going to be a good school, only right now I realised that it is really not that good," said Hermione. "I have no idea what the Daily Prophet said about you, though."

"Never mind what the Daily Prophet said about me," said Harry.

Five days later, Professor Boady arrived at the Hotel that Harry and Hermione lived in early in the morning, and he placed two letters on the table.

"Potter, Granger," he said. "I've got both your list of books and equipments with me, if you want to buy them from the shops in Sternford Alley, I can accompany you two, if you want to order them from the school, you can fill in the form enclosed in the letter."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other.

"We will buy them," said Harry.

"You both will also be needing uniforms," said Professor Boady. "Navy Blue robes."

Harry and Hermione opened their envelopes, and they looked at each of the papers, it included their team badges, and their list of uniforms, books and equipments that are needed for school, and also an order form. They just discovered that the school will start on the eighth of January.

They were relieved that they are in the same team.

"We both are in team three," said Harry.

"There's so much to buy," said Hermione.

"Your book list appears different than the other fifth year students in Strectoll," said Professor Boady. "Since you two did not attend Strectoll from your first year, you both will need to buy additional books, the books that the fifth years had already obtained during before their first year and you didn't."

"We have time, shall we go now?" asked Harry.

"It would be best if you have your parents or guardians coming with us," said Professor Boady.

/Scene Break/

Dan and Emma agreed to accompany Harry and Hermione to Sternford Alley to buy their books, uniforms and equipments.

After lunch, they set off.

They hopped onto a bus, and they set off.

"When are we going to get off?" asked Emma.

"I'll tell you," said Professor Boady.

Twenty minutes later, Professor Boady hit the stop button, then the bus driver stopped.

"Let's go," said Professor Boady.

They got down from the bus, and Professor Boady led them to a place.

A wall made out of rafters appeared in front of them.

"Here is Sternford Alley," he said.

He pulled out his wand, and waved at it.

The wall started to split itself apart, forming an entrance.

They entered through the entrance.

They continued to walk along the pathway for a moment.

"Do you have any money, Potter?" asked Professor Boady.

"I have already withdrawn all of my money from Gringotts," said Harry. "Right now they should already be in the Wizarding Nation Bank."

"There are several Wizarding banks in this country," said Professor Boady. "Wizarding Nation Bank is not far away from here, but it is at the end. It would take twenty five minutes to walk from here to Wizarding Nation Bank. It would be easier if I can just apparate you both."

"I'd rather walk, or else I may not know where to go if I am going to walk from here to the bank the next time I need to get money," said Harry.

"Very well," said Professor Boady.

They arrived at the bank about twenty five minutes later, and they entered.

Then they saw the receptionist.

"How can I help you, dears?" he asked.

"I would like to visit my vault, vault 8864," said Harry, after he double checked his vault information that Gringotts had given him.

"We would like to exchange these US dollars to Wizard's currency," said Emma.

"If you want to get money out of your vault, go to the Withdraw Center to get your key, which is on your right. If you want to exchange Muggle money to Wizard's currency, go to the Exchange Center, on your right, beside the Withdraw Center."

"I'll accompany you, Harry," said Professor Boady.

He and Harry went to the Withdraw Center, and he asked the teller for the vault key for 8864.

"I'll fetch it for you," said the teller.

Harry noticed that there are many hangers on the teller's left side, and each hanger had a key suspended to it.

"Here it is," said the teller. "Do you need someone to lead you to vault 8864?"

"Yes," said Harry.

It was an honest answer, since he had no familiarity with this bank.

Professor Boady didn't object, since he is also not familiar with the location of the vault.

"I'll lead you there," said the teller.

They walked past numerous vaults, and about ten minutes later, they arrived at Harry's vault.

He opened the vault.

Harry entered his vault, and started to collect his money.

As soon as the container is full, Harry closed the lid, and he walked out of his vault.

"You seemed to be so wealthy, Potter," said Professor Boady quietly.

"My parents left them for me," said Harry.

Then the teller closed the vault, and locked it.

After they got back to the reception area, Hermione and her parents are waiting for them.

Then they happily walked out of the bank together.

They stopped at a shop called _Books and Equipments for Wizarding Schools._

"How many Wizarding schools are in this country?" Hermione asked curiously.

"More than one," replied Professor Boady. "But Strectoll is by far the best Wizarding school in this country."

They brought the necessary books, and equipments, and then it was time for them to buy robes.

They went into a robe shop called Sir Johnson's All Purpose Robe Shop to buy their robes.

"Strectoll?" asked Sir Johnson.

Harry and Hermione nodded.

"Now, come here, you two," said Professor Boady.

They walked for a few moments, and then Professor Boady stopped.

"This," he said, pointing to the navy blue robes, "is the robe that students attending Strectoll are supposed to wear."

As soon as Harry picked his robes, he tried it in the fitting room.

After he found the robes that fits him, he paid his money for the robes, and he waited until Hermione finished trying out her robes, then they went to the counter to pay for it.

Professor Boady then invited them to go to his home from Christmas Day to the day that the school begins.

"Can't thank you enough," said Emma. "We will be looking for a place to live as soon as Harry and Hermione start their new school."

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile, at Hogwarts, Dumbledore was annoyed.

He is still wondering about the mysterious disappearance of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, and it made him tremble when the thought came into his mind that they may be together. He knows that Harry had to die, and then defeat Voldemort. He also knows that Hermione is too smart, and she could easily disrupt his plan for Harry.

Unheeding the things that the Daily Prophet had said about Harry, it was important for Harry to remain at Hogwarts, or else Dumbledore cannot carry on with his plan.

Severus did not help much in this matter, he did not find Harry in either Durmstrang or Beauxbatons. It was much too unlikely for Harry and Hermione to go to a Wizarding school that he don't know about.

Dumbledore also could not take Severus's word to leave Harry be, since he need to direct Harry.

Perhaps writing a letter to Harry would work. But will he come back?

Yes, writing a letter will work, he will say that Harry's friends are in big trouble, and Harry need to go and save them.

/Scene Break/

Harry and Hermione were preparing for their first Christmas in USA. They were putting up Christmas decorations.

"This is lovely," Hermione observed, after they finished decorating the Christmas tree. "This Christmas is going to be wonderful."

Before Harry could say anything, Fawkes landed beside them, carrying a letter.

Harry took the letter, and opened the envelope.

It said:

_Dear Harry_

_Where are you right now?_

_You need to come back to Hogwarts, since your friends are in danger._

_Regards_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"That manipulative bastard!" shouted Harry, feeling disdained about the content of the letter. His exciting moment had just been interrupted. "He hadn't been speaking to me ever since I got back to Hogwarts for my fifth year, why would he write me a letter telling me to go back? If my friends are in danger, why couldn't he deal with it? Who did he think I am?"

"I am not in any danger, Harry," said Hermione.

"I know, I mean my friends in Hogwarts," Harry said calmly.

Hermione moved closer to see what the letter was about, as soon as she finished reading, a scornful expression appeared on her face.

Before she could say a word, Dan and Emma arrived.

"What's wrong?" Dan asked, seeing Hermione's expression.

"Harry just received a letter from Dumbledore," explained Hermione.

"What did he want?" asked Emma.

"He want me to go back to Hogwarts, according to his letter, my friends are in danger," said Harry, handing the letter to Emma. "But I am not going back. I don't want to go back to a dark, bigoted, prejudiced world again. He can deal with the danger that my friends are in."

Dan couldn't resist the feeling, according to what he heard from James and Lily, he know what Dumbledore truly is.

"Should I write back?" asked Harry.

"Don't write back, Harry," responded Hermione. "If Dumbledore hadn't been speaking to you since you got back to Hogwarts, what is the point of writing back to him now? It appears that he didn't really care about you, that he want to use you instead."

"Yes, don't write back to scams, Harry," agreed Dan.

"I don't know what scam means," said Harry blankly.

"Scams are dishonest plans or actions, they are designed to trick you, and if you fall for them, you may experience loss, and sometimes it could put you in danger," explained Emma, putting the letter down.

Harry nodded. He knows what Dan meant, this letter is likely a scamming letter.

/Scene Break/

Forest Boady arrived at the hotel on the morning of Christmas Day, and he side-alonged Harry and the Grangers to his home.

"This would make your Christmas better," he said.

"Thank you," said Harry.

He glanced at Forest's house, it was not as cluttered as the Burrow, there were a few portraits on the wall, and the wall was creamy white, and the floor was a light yellow colour. A black dining table was situated in the dining room, and around it there were six chairs.

"There's no light switches," said Emma, as she examined the room.

"I know," said Professor Boady. "This is a Wizarding residence, Wizarding residence generally don't have light switch, they have other ways of turning on the light."

"You must be at least a Half Blood," said Harry.

"You are right, Potter," said Professor Boady.

He paused for a moment.

"So Potter, what has got into you lately?" he asked.

Harry told him about Dumbledore's letter, as soon as he finished, Professor Boady was not very happy.

"Incredible," he said. "Don't know what has got into him."

They talked until twelve o'clock.

Professor Boady summoned some sandwitches, and one flask of pumpkin juice. After they have eaten, Professor Boady gave Harry and Hermione a present each.

"Merry Christmas," he said.

"Thanks," said Harry.

/Scene Break/

On boxing day, Harry and Hermione opened their presents, and they discovered that Professor Boady have given them each a mirror."

"You can contact each other using these mirrors," said Professor Boady. "Just say each other's name, and your partner will appear."

"How do we know that someone is calling me through this mirror?" asked Harry.

"When someone calls you through this mirror, it will beep," said Professor Boady. "You can try it."

"How?" asked Harry.

"Potter, you go to your bedroom, and Granger, you stay here," said Professor Boady.

About ten seconds after Harry went into his bedroom, there was a beep. Harry immediately held up the mirror, and Hermione's face appeared.

"Hello Harry," she said.

"Hello Hermione," said Harry.

Then Harry raced out of his room, until he was in the same room as Hermione.

Then something happened.

Hermione's face vanished from the mirror, and his face appeared. He called Hermione's name in the mirror, but he didn't hear Hermione's mirror beeping.

"I assume you have some questions, Potter, don't you?" asked Professor Boady.

"Does this mirror only act like a normal mirror if I am in the same room as the other person who have this mirror?" asked Harry.

Professor Boady nodded.

"Yes, if you and your recipient are in the same room, the mirror will function as a normal mirror, even if you tried to call their names, if you are in one room and your recipient is in another room, your recipient's mirror will beep as soon as you call their name, and vice versa."

"This mirror is amazing," said Harry.

"I am glad that you like it," said Professor Boady.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**School Starts**

Disclaimer: Everything in Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

The holidays passed without much of an incident, after New Year's Holiday, Harry and Hermione were looking forward to meet the new students in Strectoll Wizarding Academy.

"Good to see that you two are studying right now," said Professor Boady.

"How do I get to Platform Six and Half?" asked Harry.

"I'll tell you how to do it," said Professor Boady.

/Scene Break/

On the eighth of January, Harry and Hermione got up early, since they know that the train arrives at quarter past ten, and leaves at half past ten in the morning.

After breakfast, Hermione checked her watch.

"It is quarter to ten," she said.

"I shall apparate you both there," said Professor Boady.

He shrunk Harry and Hermione's trunk, and placed them inside his pocket.

He grasped Harry and Hermione's hands, and turned on the spot.

Harry felt Professor Boady's arm twist away from him and redoubled his grip; the next thing he knew; everything went black; he was being pressed very hard from all directions; he could not breathe, there were iron bands tightening around his chest; his eyeballs were being forced back into his head; his eardrums were being pushed deeper into his skull and then -

He opened his eyes, and saw Union Station.

Union Station was crowded with students, and Professor Boady said:

"Now, we will make our way between Platform Six and Platform Seven, and then we will go from there."

As soon as they got to the area between Platform Six and Platform Seven, Professor Boady said:

"Let's go together."

He grabbed Harry and Hermione's arms, and rushed forward.

Harry didn't feel too nervous, since he already had the similar experience going through the barrier of Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

He glanced around as he rushed past Platform Six and Half.

There was a train labelled 'Strectoll Express'.

Professor Boady took out Harry and Hermione's trunk, and resized them back to their original size, then he helped Harry and Hermione lifting their trunks onto the train.

"See you at Strectoll," Professor Boady said.

Harry and Hermione found a compartment to themselves, and a moment later, two students arrived.

"Hi," one of the students said. "Elijah Addy, and this is Lynn Mart."

"Nice to meet you," said Harry. "Harry Potter, and this is Hermione Granger."

He took out his team badge, and pinned it on his robe.

"I am in team three as well," said Elijah. "Lynn is in team one, but you can still meet him in your common room."

"Harry, Hermione, are you attending your first year at this school?" asked Lynn.

"No," replied Harry. "We have decided to transfer here."

"What school were you in before?" asked Lynn.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," replied Hermione.

Elijah and Lynn looked at each other, then they turned back to Harry and Hermione again.

"You must have been quite unsatisfied with Hogwarts," said Elijah. "I want to know why."

Harry told Elijah everything that had happened to him in Hogwarts, Elijah was quite stunned.

"Despicable," he said. "I can assure you that in our school, such things won't happen."

Just then, the lunch trolley arrived.

Harry and Hermione bought food for themselves, and they sat back down again.

"Maybe I can introduce you someone else," said Elijah.

Before Harry and Hermione could say something, one boy and one girl appeared.

"Seems that these two are new, Elijah," the girl said.

"That's right, they just transferred in," said Elijah. "Harry Potter and Hermione Granger."

"Hello, my name is Hessie Jasmier, and this is Owen Mattern."

"Nice to see you two," said Harry.

Several hours passed, and then a voice said:

"We will be reaching Strectoll in five minutes time, please leave your trunks on the train, it will be taken separately to the school."

Five minutes later, the train stopped.

Harry, Hermione and the rest of the students got down from the train, and they saw a Witch with blond hair.

"New students, please follow me," she said.

The students followed her, and after a while, a grey door appeared.

The Witch pointed her wand at the door.

The door moved upwards.

Then a passageway was revealed.

They walked for a few minutes, and then the witch said.

"If you are attending your first year at this school, or if you are transferred to here from another school, stay here with Professor Boady. The rest of you, follow me."

The students above first year got to their feet, and followed the blonde witch, whereas the first years, and Harry and Hermione, stood there.

"New students, I shall introduce myself first, Professor Forest Boady. I am the Deputy Headmaster of Strectoll."

He paused, and then resumed.

"The first thing that we will do is to sort the first years into teams, before we start our feast," he said, "and you will occupy in one of the two common rooms, either from team 1 to 3, or team 4 to 6. You will receive points if you have done something for the school. If you break school rule, you won't lose points but there may be other consequences waiting."

"I shall be back when we are ready for you," he said.

After about ten minutes, Professor Boady arrived back.

"Now, first year students, please go to the hall, and you will be sorted into teams. Transferring students, stay where you are and you will get in after the team sorting is over, then you shall be introduced."

Then he opened the door, revealing the hall.

The first years went into the hall, whereas Harry and Hermione waited.

"You both wait here with me," said Professor Boady.

After twenty minutes, he said:

"I shall go in and check with the Headmaster first, then I will come back and get you two."

Harry and Hermione both nodded.

Then Professor Boady left.

After one minute, Professor Boady arrived back.

"Follow me, you two," he said.

Harry and Hermione both followed Professor Boady into the hall, until the reach the staff table.

"Before we start our feast, I would like to introduce two new students, transferred from Hogwarts, a Wizarding school of Britain, to here," Professor Boady said: "Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger."

All the students clapped.

"Now you both may go to your team table," said Professor Boady.

Harry and Hermione made their way to the team table, only found that nothing was on there.

Then Professor Albany said:

"Let the feast begin."

Foods appeared on the table.

Harry grabbed everything he could reach, and started to eat.

After the feast, everyone was sleepy.

"Follow me, you two," Elijah said to Harry and Hermione.

Harry and Hermione followed Elijah until they saw the door labelled Team 1 to 3.

Elijah stood in front of the door, a second later, the door opened.

He entered.

Then Harry stood in front of the door, a second later, the door opened, then Harry entered.

Ten seconds later after that, Hermione appeared.

"Good night, Harry," she said.

"Good night, Hermione," said Harry.

Then Hermione rushed to the girls' dormitory, while Harry made his way to the boys' dormitory.

Then he went to the bed, and slept.

/Scene Break/

Unlike Hogwarts, Strectoll's staircases are non magical, that you don't have to jump at all since there are no trick steps. It is much more user friendly, all you need to do is to walk up and down the staircases like the Muggles do. Plus, there are Cushioning Charms casted above and below every staircases, so even if someone falls down from a staircase, they would not get injured.

/Scene Break/

On the following morning, Harry woke up, got dressed, and went down to breakfast.

After breakfast, Professor Boady was handing out timetables.

Harry glanced at his timetable.

He was glad that Divinition is no longer there, but there was still Double Potions, he wondered what the new Potions professor will be like.

Professor Boady saw Harry and Hermione hesitating, so he went over, and pulled out two pieces of paper.

"This is the map of this school," he said. "You can keep them."

Harry thanked Professor Boady, and glanced at the map.

"Let's go, Hermione," he said.

They followed the route on the map, and found the potions class.

As soon as Harry and Hermione entered, they saw a man with a golden hair.

After that, a crowd of students arrived.

"Good morning everyone, my name is Professor George Brown," he said. "Today, we are going to be brewing Draught of Peace."

Harry's face went pale.

He had been brewing the Draught of Peace before, and he ended up on doing it wrong because he forgot to add an ingredient, which made Snape vanish his potion.

He hope that this does not happen again, even though he know that Professor Brown would not be as biased as Snape was.

"The ingredients are in the cupboard," said Professor Brown. "You have about two hours left. You may start now."

Harry quickly opened his potions book, and he fetched the ingredients required.

Then he started his work.

He looked in the book before he take a step, and after one and half an hour, he got the potions brewed.

Ten minutes before the end of the lesson, Professor Brown examined everyone's potion, and for Harry and Hermione's potions, he gave them ten points each.

After the lesson, Harry felt that this lesson was very good. He knows that Snape wouldn't have given him any points even if he had his potions done correctly.

"I never had a decent potions lesson before," he said.

"Nor have I," said Hermione. "This teacher seemed to be more competent."

They made their way to their next class, which is Defense Against the Dark Arts, as soon as they arrived, some students have already entered the classroom.

As soon as Harry and Hermione entered the class, they saw a man standing at his desk, and Harry assumed that he is going to be one to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. They quietly took their seats, and facing the teacher. A moment later, several more students arrived.

"Good morning everyone, my name is Professor Jessie Reamy," he said, after a moment of silence. "I am here to teach you defensive spells, without it, you will never know how to defend yourself. Besides, most of the things that I teach you will most likely be part of your OWLs exam in this subject."

Harry felt elated, this is really what they are supposed to learn, defensive spells.

Professor Reamy paused for a moment.

"The spell that I am going to teach you today, is called Backthrow Freezing Jinx, which throws you backwards, and cause you to freeze until someone frees you," he said. "The incantation is _Nesitatio._"

He pulled out his wand.

"Say the incantation without your wand first," he said.

"_Nesitatio!_" the students shouted.

"Good, now divide into pairs, and practice it, don't worry if you don't know how to do it, or get stuck," he said.

The students got to their feet, and found their pairs, Harry paired up with Hermione, and they started to practice.

"_Nesitatio!_" Harry said, pointing his wand at Hermione.

Hermione was knocked back several feet, and then she went frozen.

"_Finite Incantatem!_" Harry said, pointing his wand at Hermione again.

Hermione got up.

"Now do it to me," said Harry.

Hermione pointed her wand at Harry, and used the same spell, and the same effect happened.

"_Finite Incantatem!_" Hermione shouted.

Harry felt that he could move again.

At the end of the class, Professor Reamy told everyone that he will be teaching them a new defensive spell in their next class, and Professor Reamy awarded five points to everyone who had done this spell successfully.

"That was a very good lesson," Harry said as they walked out of the classroom.

"I agree," said Hermione.

After break, they set off to their Transfiguration class.

As soon as they went into the Transfiguration classroom, they saw the same Witch they have met when they got down from the train.

"Good day everyone, for those of you who do not know me, my name is Professor Brett Moore," she said.

"For your Ordinary Wizarding Levels, you will be tested on a range of Transfiguration spells, one of them is the Vanishing Spell, which we are going to be starting today. This spell is easier than Conjuring spells, which you usually would not attempt until NEWT level, but Vanishing Spell is still not easy to perform."

Harry felt confident with this, since he had the same lesson with Professor McGonagall in Hogwarts, this was just a repetition of the same thing. After all, it doesn't really hurt to learn the same thing the second time.

"Let's go, everyone," said Professor Moore. "Don't hesitate to ask if you need any help."

Everyone got to their feet and pulled out their wand, and they practised the spell with the snails.

Harry and Hermione have absolutely no difficulties doing the Vanishing Spells, given the fact that they have done it before.

Professor Moore walked around and looked at everyone's progress.

"Mr Collins, you have a bit of lack of confidence," she said, "you too, Mr Wallace, let me show you..."

As she moved to Harry and Hermione's table, she was astounded that their snails were not there.

"Potter, Granger, how many times have you two vanished your snails? Can you show me that you can do it?" she asked, after a few seconds of silence.

Harry and Hermione got to their feet, while Profesor Moore examined their movement, and found that they were completely right.

"You two must have been practicing during your free time, dears," said Professor Moore.

"We've learnt it in Hogwarts," said Harry.

Professor Moore was stunned.

"Very well, Mr Potter," she said. "Fifteen points to both you and Miss Granger."

Then she marched off to see how others have progressed.

At the end of the class, Professor Moore said:

"Those of you who have already managed to cast this spell successfully will have no homework tonight, and those of you who did not manage to cast this spell successfully will be required to practise overnight, but don't hesitate to come to me for help if you need them. Class dismissed."

"This is different," said Harry. "She even asked those who needed help to go to her and ask her for it, I don't know what to say, she's really decent, even better than McGonagall."

"I assume that you need this sort of teacher to teach you Transfiguration," said Hermione.

Then they made their way to their Charms class. As soon as they entered, the others were not there yet.

"Mr Potter, Miss Granger, you two are early, take a seat," he said. "My name is Professor Jeremy Miller."

A few more minutes later, the other fifth years arrived.

"Now you are coming into your most important exams of the year, your Ordinary Wizarding Levels exam," Professor Miller said. "The OWL examinations will influence your futures for many years to come! If you have not given your serious thought to your careers, now it is the time to think about it, before it is too late."

Then he began to review the Summoning Charm, which was not surprising to either Harry or Hermione, they have learnt it last year.

Harry felt relieved after class.

"It is not exactly the same," he said. "During our fifth year at Hogwarts, we have both the Charms teacher and Transfiguration teacher teaching at the same time. I think this one is better."

"Suit yourself, Harry," said Hermione, smiling.

On the following morning, Harry and Hermione had Herbology first, they took out their maps, and found the greenhouse that they were supposed to go to.

As soon as they entered the greenhouse, most of the other students have already entered, a moment later, a few more arrived.

Harry and Hermione they saw a man with black hair standing by the students, apparently he looked quite young.

"Let's start now," he said. "To those of you who don't know me, my name is Professor Marcel Holmes."

He started to lecture the importance of OWLs, just like the other teachers did.

Unlike the first Herbology lesson in Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts, he no longer feel worried about his OWLs, since he had been studying before.

Professor Marcel gave the students another essay at the end of the class, but he said they have the whole week before it is due.

After Harry and Hermione walked out of the greenhouse, Harry was very impressed with the lesson.

"It would be best if you can do it earlier anyway, Harry," said Hermione.

"I'll do it as soon as possible, there's still other homework that I need to do," said Harry.

"In this case, maybe you can do it as soon as you are finished with all others," said Hermione encouragingly.

Harry smiled.

Then he and Hermione had a period off, proceeded by Defense Against the Dark Arts, and then break, then Potions. Unlike the time that he was in Hogwarts, he is now looking forward to those two subjects.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile, the Dursleys woke up, and found themselves in a place where they have never been before. They were standing on a very dirty footpath, full of mud and leaves, and there were also some monkeys swinging on the branches.

"Where are we?" asked Petunia.

"Maybe we are just dreaming," said Vernon.

Then Dudley woke up.

After that, a man arrived.

"Excuse me, where are we?" asked Vernon.

"You are in a very mysterious place," the man said. "This place hardly have food and water."

"What is your name?" asked Vernon.

"Anakin Jones," the man said.

"How do we get out of this place?" asked Vernon.

"See the lake over there?" Anakin asked, pointing his finger to his left.

Vernon turned to the lake, and he asked:

"How are we going to get back to Number 4, Privet Drive?"

"What country is it in?" Anakin asked.

"UK," said Vernon.

"This place is very far from UK, and we do not have any trains or planes," said Anakin. "There's no boats either."

"What is the name of this place?" asked Vernon.

"I can tell you, but I am sure you won't like it, this place is known as _Destruction Country,_" said Anakin.

Vernon sighed.

"Are we going to die in this country?" he asked.

"Most likely," replied Anakin.

/Scene Break/

As soon as Harry and Hermione went to their Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Professor Reamy said:

"Good day everyone, today, we will be learning a spell known as Hauling Spell."

Professor Reamy paused, and then he said:

"Hauling Spell will cause someone to feel that something is seizing them and lift them into the air. The incantation is _Haltio_."

Everyone looked at Professor Reamy in astonishment.

"Now it is time for you to divide into pairs," he said.

The students got to their feet, Harry was again paired with Hermione.

It turned out that no one was frustrated with this spell. One hour later, Professor Reamy let everyone trying this spell on their partner, to see how they are doing. He saw a few students struggling to do this spell properly, and some of them are not using the correct movement.

Soon, it was Harry and Hermione's turn, and Professor Reamy was amazed that they can perform this spell so well on each other, and this caused them to earn ten points each.

"Potter, Granger, excellent," he said.

Then he continued to let others demonstrate this spell, to see if they have mastered it.

At the end of the class, Professor Reamy was pleased that everyone has mastered it, he gave them ten points each, and he gave Harry and Hermione another five points each for mastering it in the first place.

"This was a very good lesson, wasn't it?" asked Harry.

"Yes, Professor Reamy is no difference than Professor Lupin," said Hermione.

/Scene Break/

A week passed, Harry and Hermione began to look at each other in a different way, and Harry felt that Hermione may become his future partner. He remembered the time that Hermione kissed him before he went back to the Dursleys after his fourth year at Hogwarts.

"This school is much better than Hogwarts," Harry said. "I know I have lost some friends from the past, but now, I have much more friends, compared to the friends I had in Hogwarts."

Hermione nodded.

"Not just that, all the teachers in this school are quite caring and responsible," she said. "This suits us best. We never have to worry about unfair punishments from any one of them."

Harry nodded.

They made their way to the school grounds, and started to chat with Elijah and others.

A/N: The Destruction Country is an invisible place created by death, and Anakin Jones is the caretaker of it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**New Educational Decrees**

Disclaimer: Everything in Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

Cornelius Fudge was sleeping in his home, as he was exhausted after he had worked.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang, and then there was the noises of people breaking in.

Before Fudge could react, several men appeared, and they pulled out their wands, and pointed at him.

Fudge recognised one of them was Walden Macneir, and he also recognised Lucius Malfoy.

"What do you think you are doing?" he screamed. "Breaking into the house of the Minister of magic!"

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" several men screamed, and Fudge's body snapped together, and fell down.

As he was being gathered up, he saw Voldemort leading the group out of his manor.

And then one of the men shot a spell at Fudge, and Fudge knows no more.

/Scene Break/

As soon as Fudge woke up and felt that he could move again, he found himself tied up, at Malfoy Manor.

"Morning Minister," said Lucius Malfoy.

"Why am I here?" asked Fudge.

He glanced around, and found Walden Macneir, Antonin Dolohov, and some other Death Eaters, some of them sneered.

Then Voldemort arrived.

Fudge felt a surge of hatred as soon as he saw Voldemort.

He now realised that Lucius Malfoy must be on Voldemort's side.

"I have seen your weakness, Cornelius Fudge. I have the perfect chance to snatch you out," Voldemort said arrogantly.

"What are you going to do?" asked Fudge.

He was shuddering.

"Bring me the other hostage," Voldemort told one of his Death Eaters.

The Death Eater nodded, and he brought in another man.

Fudge recognised that it was one of his bodyguards.

"Dawlish," he said.

"_Crucio!_" Lucius said, pointing his wand at Dawlish.

Dawlish screamed.

"You will pay for this, Malfoy!" shouted Fudge.

He didn't know what have made him say it, concerning of how scared and angry he is, that Lucius Malfoy would dare trying to use an Unforgivable Curse right in front of him, on his bodyguard.

Lucius Malfoy laughed.

"Save your mouth, Cornelius," said Voldemort. "You are now at my mercy."

The Death Eaters all laughed.

Voldemort pointed his wand at Fudge, then Fudge was silenced.

"You think," sneered Bellatrix. "You think that you are going to be a match against us, do you?"

Fudge did not say anything.

He looked at Voldemort with a terrified expression, and he became very, very angry.

Right now he had to admit the truth, that Voldemort is back to power. Nevertheless, although he regretted not believing Harry Potter about Voldemort's return, it was too late, too late to do anything. He is now at Voldemort's mercy.

He wondered how the Wizarding public would react after they realised about Voldemort's return.

/Scene Break/

Amelia Bones was worried, she had no idea what happened to Cornelius Fudge. He hadn't been seen for several days now. She did not know what happened to him.

Nevertheless, there's no way that she's going to keep this quiet, since it was a very serious thing that Fudge, the Minister of Magic, had disappeared. She was sure that the rest of the people who are working in the Ministry are not going to be pleased to hear this news about Fudge's disappearance, panic and fear would be upon them.

She also had no idea who will be disappearing next.

She decided to wait for a few days and see if the Minister will get back to the Ministry of Magic.

/Scene Break/

On the following morning, the latest edition of the Daily Prophet arrived at Hogwarts.

**Cornelius Fudge Missing**

_The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge has not been seen for several days, no one has any idea what has really happened to him._

_Some people reckon that Harry Potter wanted to avenge the Minister of Magic, and so he must have used some ways to become invisible, maybe he killed Cornelius, or at least holding him captive._

"This is sickening," Susan said to Ernie and Justin. "Harry can't be doing such a thing like that."

"Harry wouldn't be doing something like that," said Ernie.

Just then, Hannah Abbot arrived.

"What are you three talking about?" she asked.

Ernie gave Hannah the Daily Prophet.

"Harry can't be the one who's doing this," Hannah said, after she read the Daily Prophet.

"It must have been You-Know-Who," Ernie said. "I know that he is back, and with the disappearance of Harry, as soon as the truth unfolds, this is going to be a real disaster for the Wizarding world. Since the Minister had denied You-Know-Who's return, this is the perfect opportunity for him to kidnap the Minister and kill him. The Minister wouldn't stand a chance against him."

Susan and Hannah nodded.

/Scene Break/

Voldemort looked at the Daily Prophet, and he laughed.

"This suited me well," he said. "I, Lord Voldemort, previously known as Tom Marvolo Riddle, is here, and you won't live another hour."

He approached Cornelius, and said:

"Your fear has fulfilled my plan, and your fondness of power has fulfilled my wish, the Ministry shall be mine very soon."

Cornelius looked at Voldemort with abomination, he was extremely furious about Voldemort's statement, but he didn't know what will happen if Voldemort and the Death Eaters take over the Ministry, surely they will finish him off first, and the Wizarding world will be dark, and people will be more terrified. It is no longer going to be a laughing matter after that happens, whether the Daily Prophet admits Voldemort's return or not.

"You pathetic!" he shouted, although his heart is panicking. "You will do no such thing! It is not up to you to overrule the Ministry!"

Although he said it, he knows that his statement would not be much help.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Voldemort shouted, pointing his wand at Dawlish.

A jet of green light streaked from Voldemort's wand, and hit Dawlish, Dawlish fell down to the ground, dead.

"You will pay for killing my bodyguard!" Fudge shouted in fear.

"_Silencio!_" Macnair shouted, pointing his wand at Fudge.

"That will do, Macnair," Voldemort said quietly.

He pointed his wand at Fudge again.

"_Crucio!_"

Fudge screamed, and after a few moments, the curse was released.

"How does that feel?" Voldemort asked.

Fudge was about to tell Voldemort that he had used Unforgivable Curse on him, but that would be no help, he knows being the Minister of Magic doesn't mean that he is magically powerful than Voldemort.

"I have more power than you do, Cornelius," Voldemort said. "This is my time to finish you off."

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Voldemort shouted, pointing at Fudge.

A jet of green light streaked from Voldemort's wand, and hit Fudge.

Fudge collapsed to the ground, motionless.

"Lucius, the position of the Minister of Magic is yours now," Voldemort said.

The Death Eaters laughed and cheered.

/Scene Break/

The people in the Wizarding public started to panic after they received the Daily Prophet about Minister Fudge's disappearance. They have no idea about who is going to be the new Minister of Magic, and little did they know that the dark side is about to take over the Wizarding world.

/Scene Break/

One week later, there was another Educational Decree in Hogwarts.

**Educational Decree Number Twenty Six**

**BY THE ORDER OF HIGN INQUISITOR AT HOGWARTS**

_The staff members of Hogwarts (including the Headmaster) are not permitted to have power over the Hogwarts High Inquisitor._

_If any staff members of Hogwarts tries to exercise any power over the Hogwarts High Inquisitor, they will be sacked from Hogwarts._

_Signed: Lucius Malfoy, Minister of Magic_

Dean sighed.

"We will just have to stay with it," said Seamus.

Then he and the others went out to the grounds.

After that, Professor McGonagall came down, and she saw the Educational Decree as well.

She sighed.

She quickly went to the Headmaster's office.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Minerva?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well, there's an Educational Decree against you right now," said Minerva.

"Like what?" asked Dumbledore.

"It said that you are not allowed to have power over Umbridge," said Minerva.

"And what if I do?" asked Dumbledore.

"You will be sacked," said Minerva. "I don't know how long I can put up with this."

"If Cornelius signed it, there's nothing I can do," said Dumbledore.

"It was signed by Lucius Malfoy," said Minerva.

Dumbledore was shocked.

"It appears that he is the Minister of Magic right now," said Minerva.

Dumbledore sighed.

"Let's go and have a look," he said.

As soon as they arrived at the Great Hall, Dumbledore's jaw dropped as he saw the Educational Decree.

"I don't know if I should put a stop on this or not," he said.

"You can't rule over the Ministry of Magic," said Minerva.

"I know," said Dumbledore. "I wondered if Harry has received his letter or not."

"What letter?" asked Minerva.

"The letter that I sent him in December," said Dumbledore.

"Did his name disappear from the list of the enrolled students?" asked Minerva, she asked this question since she suspected that Harry and Hermione may have chosen to go and study in another magical school.

"Not only his, Miss Hermione Granger's name has also disappeared," replied Dumbledore, nodding.

Minerva felt sick.

"Another Wizarding school must have accepted them," she said.

"Incredible," said Dumbledore.

He sighed again.

"What is it to you that they have left?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"I need Harry," said Dumbledore.

Professor McGonagall was feeling shocked and angry.

"Do you know what the Daily Prophet had said about him?" she asked.

"Just because he has to put up with pain doesn't mean he should leave this place," said Dumbledore.

"Why do you need Harry?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"There would be no hope for the Wizarding world of Britain without him," said Dumbledore.

"Let me make this clear, the Ministry had denied Voldemort's return, and they have been having snide remarks about Harry," said Professor McGonagall, "and now, do you still want him to stay here while this country is in great danger? Why don't you go and save the Wizarding world? You are a lot older than him, and you have more experience than him, and you are no doubt more powerful than him!"

Dumbledore fell silent.

"I am not capable of doing it," he said.

"Then why do you expect Harry to do it?" asked Professor McGonagall.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore went back to his office as soon as he finished his conversation with Professor McGonagall.

He did some thinking.

He have to write Harry another letter, to get him back, or else Voldemort can never be defeated.

A few hours later, he received a note from Arthur Weasley saying that Conelius Fudge was killed. This shocked him. He have to act fast.

He pulled out a quill, and a piece of parchment, and he wrote.

_Dear Harry_

_I believed that you have already received the last letter I sent you, it is apparent that you did not reply to it._

_You don't know what state the Wizarding Britain is in right now. Lucius Malfoy was chosen as the Minister of Magic. I don't know what I should do since another Educational Decree just arrived at Hogwarts, and it is against me._

_I desperately need you to come back, Harry, if you don't come back, Voldemort will probably reign. There's no doubt that he and the Death Eaters had already in control of the Ministry._

_Regards_

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts_

/Scene Break/

Harry and Hermione had a wonderful time in Strectoll, and Harry was happier, that Hermione was always with him. He thought back of what happened in the past, during his fourth year, that when no one (not even Ron) was speaking to him, Hermione had stood by him. And now, their friendship have developed further. Harry no longer sees Ron as his best friend, and he felt that it doesn't matter if Ron never turn up again in front of him.

As he and Hermione is wandering around in the school grounds, another letter flew into his hand.

It said: _To Harry Potter_

Harry ripped the envelope open, and he started to read.

After he finished reading the letter, an angry expression appeared on his face.

"Not that again!" he said grumpily.

"I know what you mean, Harry," said Hermione.

Harry chucked the letter aside.

"There's no reason for me to write back," he said. "Even if Dumbledore is going to look for me, he won't be able to reach me."

/Scene Break/

On the following morning, another Educational Decree arrived at Hogwarts.

**Educational Decree Number Twenty Seven**

**BY THE ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS**

_All Muggleborn students must not come back to Hogwarts by this September, or else they shall be arrested._

_Signed: Lucius Malfoy, Minister of Magic._

"They can't do this," said Colin Creevey.

"Yeah, and I am only in my second year right now," said Dennis Creevey.

During break time, Justin-Finch Fletchley saw the Educational Decree Number Twenty Seven, and he was frustrated too.

"This is ridiculous," he said to his friend, Ernie.

Ernie nodded.

"Yes, and I don't think our life will get any better if we stay here," he said. "Lucius Malfoy, the Minister of Magic, how would someone like him make the Wizarding world better when he come up with the decision to ban Muggleborns from this school?"

Justin nodded in agreement.

When Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson saw the Educational Decree Number Twenty Seven, they laughed.

"I am going to see what happens to those Mudbloods," Draco sneered. "Father is the Minister, and now I bet that no one would stand a chance against him. Thanks to Fudge for choosing Umbridge as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and appointing her as Hogwarts High Inquisitor. I am looking forward to the day for Dumbledore to be thrown out of Hogwarts."

Pansy giggled.

As soon as Ron and Ginny saw the Educational Decree Number Twenty Seven, they were frustrated, and they felt that they are going to collapse soon.

"Maybe the Blood Traitors will be next!" Ron said angrily.

He was extremely infuriated between the fact of Fudge's refusal to believe Voldemort's return, and the fact that Lucius Malfoy took over his place, and banning Muggleborns from Hogwarts.

Ginny nodded.

"Most probable," she said, gazing at Ron in a rather hopeless expression.

/Scene Break/

Everyone in the Order of the Phoenix was foiled, and there was no time of respite for any of them. The disappearance of Harry Potter had really caused them to wonder what will happen to the Wizarding world, given the fact that it is dark right now.

Remus and Sirius were not impressed. They sat down in Grimmuald Place, and they couldn't figure out where Harry had gone.

"What do you think we should do, Sirius?" asked Remus.

"Apparently Voldemort has played a very clever game, taking the chance to get hold of the Ministry when Fudge denied his return," said Sirius. "I am wondering what will Dumbledore do next."

"It is already too late to do anything," said Remus.

Before anyone could say anything else, Dumbledore appeared.

"Albus, what brings you here?" asked Remus.

"Remus," said Dumbledore. "I have lost my jobs now, first, the Chief Warlock of Wizengamot, and the Supreme Mugwump, and now, it appears that my job as Headmaster of Hogwarts is in real danger."

Remus looked worried.

"Have you seen the Daily Prophet lately?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact, I have," said Dumbledore. "Besides, the Minister is dead now, according to Arthur, or else if Fudge is alive, Lucius Malfoy can't be the Minister of Magic."

Remus slapped his hand on the table as hard as he could, and a furious expression appeared on his face.

Everyone else, meanwhile, was wondering what he will say or do next.

"This is not something that is pleasant to hear!" he said firmly. "Harry Potter is missing, and now people are suspecting that he is the one who had killed the Minister of Magic!"

"I don't think he would dare do such a thing," said Dumbledore quietly.

"I don't believe the Daily Prophet either," said Remus.

/Scene Break/

Voldemort and several Death Eaters appeared in a Muggle street, and started to create fires around several residence.

"Fire, fire!" several people screamed.

Someone took out a cellphone and called the fire engine.

Soon, the people become crowded beside the road, they have ran out of their house.

Voldemort pulled out his wand, and fired a spell at the crowded people, and an explosion occurred as it hit them, resulting several people being blown up, and some of them were injured.

The Death Eaters advanced, and they fired numerous Killing Curses, resulting several deaths.

Afterwards, the fire engine appeared.

A Death Eaters shot a spell at the fire engine, causing it to explode, and then he killed the firefighters.

Ten minutes later, they apparated away, and they found themselves near a bridge.

"Let's take out the bridge," one Death Eater suggested.

Voldemort nodded.

Together, he and the Death Eaters disillusioned themselves and shot spells at the bridge, and soon, the bridge fell, and the people who are on it fell into the lake.

And then they disapparated, before the police could arrive.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**The Departure of Fred and George**

Disclaimer: Everything in Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

Ron was feeling really bad, he hated Umbridge, but he is not seventeen yet, and if he choose to leave Hogwarts now, he won't be able to look after himself. He did not believe that his parents would send him elsewhere to study if he decide to drop out of Hogwarts, and certainly not the Muggle world.

The Educational Decrees had been quite nasty, it even gone into the length of banning Muggleborns from Hogwarts.

More importantly, without Harry and Hermione, his grade had been quite bitter. The professors frequently criticised his work, and Snape's attitude towards him was as unpleasant as ever. Often, he failed to complete his homework on time, and thus he received a Poor result, or worse.

He wished that Hermione is still here.

But he didn't really want to use her disappearance as an excuse in front of the professors for getting bad grades and failing to complete his homework on time, since he knows that the professors would discover that the fact that he managed to get his work done in the past was because she helped him, or urged him to do it.

Getting along with others did not help him much in his studies.

He didn't know why Dumbledore still want to keep Snape in Hogwarts. He didn't trust Snape at all, as he knows that Snape is biased.

Every time he and Draco Malfoy met, Draco Malfoy sneered at him, and he often provoked him.

/Scene Break/

Fred and George were both dismayed as soon as they saw the Educational Decree that banning Muggleborns from returning to school on the following school year.

"This is outrageous," said George.

"Yeah," said Fred. "I don't know what will happen to the Wizarding world if this educational decree stays in this school forever."

"This is our final year, anyway," said George.

"What's the point of staying in this horrid structure?" said Fred. "The Death Eaters are in control of the Ministry right now, and I don't know how many people are going to stand up to Lucius Malfoy."

"We should seriously consider leaving Hogwarts," said George.

Fred nodded.

/Scene Break/

Umbridge and the Slytherins were being pranked by Fred and George several times a week, along with Lee Jordan.

They also pranked several Slytherins several times a week using their products. The Slytherins have vomited, fainted, developed dangerous fevers and nosebleed.

Lee had dropped Dungbombs and Stink Pellets frequently at the door of Umbridge's office, this caused Umbridge to become frustrated, determined to find out who did it. Filch was not happy either.

Dumbledore was not very happy about the pranks, but he could do nothing about it. Hogwarts is now in a real mess, a real unexpected mess that requires serious cleanup. Despite the fact that Fred and George have pranked the Slytherins, the real mess was caused by Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Harry's escape had given a chance for the Death Eaters to take over the Wizarding world, and now, on any day, there would be incidents of Wizards being attacked, and killed. The damage would be as severe as ever.

Not only that Harry had not been found, he had not received Harry's reply. He did not know whether Harry was angry with him, or had complaints about him but didn't want to disclose it to anyone. He felt that Harry had started to lose confidence in him, and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix. And worse yet, he still haven't told Harry about the prophecy.

Dumbledore wondered which school Harry and Hermione have gone to.

While it may be true that Harry and Hermione would do better in another school, and be happy, Harry's destiny is more important than happiness. How dare he depart with a desire of seeking happiness elsewhere while leaving the Wizarding Britain in an injustice entanglement that requires serious cleanup?

He knows that his position as the Headmaster of Hogwarts would soon turn into a distant history, it would soon be over, and this would make things go even worse. He was sure that Lucius Malfoy would get into any lengths of sacking him, and he knows that Umbridge would be taking over his position after that. He wondered how many more Educational Decrees the Ministry is going to bring out to Hogwarts after he is sacked, and he knows, though he doesn't like it, that after he is sacked, Hogwarts would turn into a Ministry controlled, prejudiced, bigoted school, and he wondered what lesson will be taught to his students after this happens. Dark Arts? No doubt.

If only Harry had persevered, and stayed in Hogwarts, the state of the Wizarding Britain would not be as bad as it is now. After all, Harry was the only one who saw Voldemort coming back, and as soon as the Minister Fudge is convinced that Voldemort is back, his position of Supreme Mugwump and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot would be reversed, and Hogwarts would be back in his control, Umbridge would be removed from the school, and his position as Headmaster of Hogwarts would still be secure.

He did not believe that Fred and George's prank is going to be useful in cleaning up these mess that had been caused by the Death Eaters, since it does nothing more than pranking, although it does, in some cases, have some not so good effects towards people.

Harry's disappearance from Hogwarts had already been a real issue, not only he turned away from his destiny, by now, he is unreachable.

The fact that Cornelius had been killed was certainly no good news. He knows that the Minister's unbelief of Voldemort's return had landed him inside the pit, a pit that is not escapable.

He wondered who is going to oppose the new Minister of Magic, Lucius Malfoy, while there may be people who would, the people in the Order of the Phoenix would certainly be against him, but he needed Harry to get rid of Voldemort, to redeem the Death Eaters, for the Greater Good.

Professor McGonagall did not intervene much about Fred and George's prank on others, since she hated Umbridge herself. She knows that, soon enough, the Muggleborns shall no longer be coming back. She frequently saw Muggleborns chatting with each other, and deciding what to do next.

The last two Educational Decrees, especially the one against Muggleborns made her feel sick and tired, she did not know if she should stand against Umbridge, or side with her, and she could not help with the fact that the Ministry is now in the control of the Death Eaters.

Severus Snape felt that he should take this chance and join the Death Eaters. Yes, to him this is the perfect chance to join them, which means that the Order of the Phoenix would place more hatred upon him.

Professor Sprout was worried, she never imagined tha the Wizarding world would become what it is right now. She have no idea whether she should stand against the Death Eaters, or surrender and support them.

Like Professor Sprout, Professor Filtwick also felt bad about the Wizarding world right now. He did not know if Dumbledore can do anything to clean up this mess. The fact that the Ministry is in the hands of the Death Eaters is sickening to think about.

/Scene Break/

Percy Weasley had nowhere to go, although he sided with the Ministry, Harry's disappearance have caused the Daily Prophet to act against him even more.

Right now Fudge was nowhere to be seen, and the new Minister is against his family.

He quickly apologized to Arthur, and Arthur had forgiven him.

Bill, on the other hand, wasn't impressed. The news that the Death Eaters have taken over the Ministry had depressed him greatly. He was relieved that Charlie is not at home, otherwise Charlie would also be quite upset about the state of the Wizarding world.

He knows it would be very risky to send Charlie a letter, since the owls are being intercepted.

He decided to contact Dumbledore, asking him to send Charlie a letter, telling him to go back to the Burrow, so they can talk face to face.

/Scene Break/

Fred and George remembered that Harry had given them his Tri-Wizard winnings, and since they feel they do not need NEWTs, they decided to depart from Hogwarts.

With their Quidditch ban, they felt that the best thing to do is to leave Hogwarts, since they are starting a business, they felt that the NEWTs are a waste of time, in fact, with all this, why on earth would they need to stay in school while Umbridge is working here?

They would miss the DA meetings, of course, but it doesn't really matter, others can carry on attending, and whether Umbridge find out about it or not is really no longer their business anymore.

They know that their mother would not be pleased if they plan to leave Hogwarts, but they know that it is their decision to make, not their mother's decision.

Having considered their plan to start a joke shop, they decided to take action.

On the following morning, as soon as everyone deserted the Great Hall after breakfast, they summoned their broomsticks, and flew out of Hogwarts.

/Scene Break/

Ron and Ginny were neither happy, nor sad about the disappearance of Fred and George.

"It seems that Fred and George are gone," said Ron.

"Yeah, they didn't appear in meal times," agreed Ginny.

Ron realised what Fred and George wants to do, they probably would want to set up a joke shop, but with Voldemort in control of the Ministry, he was sure that his family are going to be a likely target, since everyone in his family are blood-traitors.

During the evening, they saw Lee Jordan approaching them.

"Have you seen Fred and George anywhere?" Lee asked.

"Did they turn up in class?" asked Ron.

Lee shook his head slowly.

"I didn't see them in meal times, either," said Ginny. "They must have left Hogwarts."

"Don't know where they are now, though," said Ron. "I don't think they will be going back to the Burrow since mum may not be pleased about the fact that they have decided to leave Hogwarts."

"Ron, why would your mother want them to complete their education when the Wizarding world is in this state?" asked Lee.

Ron fell silent, he felt what Lee had just told him made sense.

/Scene Break/

Day after day, deaths, disappearances and the injuries within the Wizarding world increased, some people were kissed by the Dementors, and a few of them were being subjected to the Cruciatus Curse.

Additionally, some of the Wizarding homes were burned down.

The survivors have no choice but to admit that Voldemort is back to power, but now, it is too late to do anything, even though none of them wanted to hear this. Some of the survivors were crying over the fate of their losses.

Some people wondered why the news that Voldemort is back wasn't printed on the Daily Prophet earlier, although the reason had been quite apparent.

Although these incidents were reported to the Ministry, the Minister not only did nothing about it, he also encouraged it to continue to happen.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Dumbledore Dismissed**

Disclaimer: Everything in Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

A few months passed, and the atmosphere was tense within the Wizarding world in Britain.

The Order of the Phoenix was in a serious quandary, they are the only ones left to fight Voldemort's supporters.

The Daily Prophet had already been turning against Harry, and some people in the Order was sure that it would turn against Dumbledore next, and with this, Dumbledore would be sacked from Hogwarts.

Sirius's name had still not been cleared, and as a result he knows it would be impossible to escape. He know that Voldemort is back, and he know that Cornelius Fudge had already been murdered.

Remus tried to comfort him, but it didn't really cheer him up.

Neither Arthur nor Molly laughed, they have no idea what will happen next.

Dedalus Diggle and Hestia Jones were worried, too, but they know that it was too late to repair the damage.

"Maybe we should leave Britain," said Dedalus.

"I think we should," agreed Hestia. "The Wizarding Britain is like hell to us right now."

"We can't all escape," said Alastor Moody. "Some of us will have to remain here."

/Scene Break/

Harry felt that Strectoll was, indeed, much better than Hogwarts. There were no prejudices, and no biased teachers, and pretty much no bullying, it seemed to be perfect for him.

With Professor Brown's teaching methods, Harry finally made some improvement in his potions subject. Professor Brown had never been hesitating to help anyone who needed it.

He knows that Dumbledore must be hiding something from him about Snape. He also knows that Snape would probably not help him when he needed it, and instead, he may end up on knocking points off him, and maybe even give him detention or so.

Also, in Strectoll, History of Magic is no longer a boring subject to him, although it was still not as interesting as his other subjects were.

He also had a very big group of friends, indeed, he was relieved that several teams lived together in one common room, this gives him chances to know more people. There were no divisions in this school.

He didn't really consider what had really happened in the Wizarding Britain, since he didn't really care much about it anymore, whether the Wizarding Britain go dark or not is no longer his business. If the Wizarding Britain goes dark, let it be. If Voldemort had taken over the Ministry of Magic, let it be. If people start to disappear from Britain, let it be.

He didn't care whether or not any more Educational Decrees had been introduced to Hogwarts, either, it is no longer his business. He knows that the Educational Decrees would have suited Voldemort just fine.

He knows that the prophecy would probably not be fully fulfilled if he go on like this, but he didn't care, in fact, there's no reason for him to defeat Voldemort, since he escaped Voldemort by luck, not by skill.

He didn't have any idea whether or not Dumbledore would be looking for him, but he didn't care about this either, because it would be no way for Dumbledore to reach USA since his parents have protected it using Metaphysical Magic, which is much more powerful than the magic in the Wizarding world, and the Metaphysical enchantments updates itself frequently to prevent new spells from breaking it, even the most powerful, deadly spells in the Wizarding world, (including newly created spells) would not be capable of breaking through Metaphysical enchantments. Ideally, Metaphysical enchantments not only prevents apparition, it also prevent portkey transportation, and manual transportation. It is able to identify unwelcome and disguised people, and stops any sort of unwelcome animingus from entering, while it allows tourists, immigrants, and other people enter, using any transportation methods without knowing that it is there by adding them to the whitelist.

This layer of security made him confident of his safety in the USA.

He studied dilligently with Hermione, not wanting to fail any of his Ordinary Wizarding Level subjects.

If Ron had come with them, he would have been goofing off with him.

Lately, he felt much more confident when he was around Hermione, given the fact that only she is with him now, and he is free from Dumbledore's influence.

Rita Skeeter's article about him and Hermione in his fourth year may become an undeniable truth. After all, they were the only two who attended Strectoll, and they would be inseparable.

/Scene Break/

Soon, Easter arrived, for the students of Hogwarts, they would normally be revising for their exams, for the students in Strectoll, it was merely a time of relaxation.

Harry and Hermione relaxed for a while under the tree.

They looked at each other.

"Relax Harry," Hermione said. "Remember that this is not Hogwarts."

"I know," said Harry.

"We have plenty of time to do revision, Harry," Hermione said. "I have been asking around, and I was told that the exams in this school usually takes place between October and November."

"I think this school is better," said Harry. "although I have to say that this school's holiday length is shorter than the holiday length of Hogwarts, and we rest on public holidays, which is already enough for us."

"Yeah, this school is much better than Hogwarts," said Hermione.

Hessie and Owen arrived, and they sat beside Harry and Hermione.

"Do you like this school, Harry?" asked Hessie.

"I do," said Harry. "The teachers are very supportive towards the student, and there's no prejudice, and no biased teachers."

"Students wouldn't be feeling welcome inside a school that contains prejudice, and biased teachers," Hessie said at once. "If a teacher is unfairly prejudiced and show favouritism towards certain students only, that would make other students feel unwelcome, and they may complain. If a teacher need to discipline someone, they must do it fairly. If a teacher shows favouritism towards certain students only, it would be very unfair."

"There are teacher like this in Hogwarts," said Harry, remembering Snape.

"Then don't go back there again," said Hessie, she didn't want to ask Harry who he was referring to.

"And not to mention that the Headmaster of Hogwarts has put trust in a teacher who is biased," said Hermione. "He never did anything to deal with the unjust judgement of that teacher."

"Then that means the Headmaster of Hogwarts is not quite competent," said Hessie frankly.

/Scene Break/

Ron, meanwhile, continued to struggle with his work at school, his study habits didn't improve much, not to mention that he would not pass his exam. In fact, the exams were only a bit more than a month away from now, and he still did not do any revision.

He had been getting a lot of bad grades from all the teachers, numerous Poor grades, and a handful of Acceptable grades only. None of the teachers were happy about his results. As a result Professor McGonagall wrote to Ron's parents about his bad marks, and Ron ended up on receiving disappointing letters from his parents, and sometimes, he received howlers from them, and this caused other students to laugh at him.

Ron felt both sick and tired as he received a disappointing letter or howler from his parents, but this did not encourage him to improve his study habits. As the exam week draws nearer, Ron knows that he is most likely not going to get a satisfactory standard, even though his grade had improved slightly.

Also, he discovered that more students had started to distance themselves from him, even his sister, Ginny, were not impressed with the howlers he had received. She mostly avoided him.

_Wait! _Ron thought naively: _Maybe the exams are going to be cancelled, just like my second year._

But he knows that exams can't be cancelled every year.

/Scene Break/

One week later, Umbridge discovered the organisation, Dumbledore's Army, and this caused the Ministry to boot Dumbledore out of Hogwarts.

From that point onwards, Umbridge had replaced Dumbledore's position.

"What can we do now?" asked Dean.

"There's nothing we can do," said Seamus.

"The Wizarding world is so wicked right now," said Neville.

Ron heard everything they said, but he couldn't do anything about it.

"Who's fault was it that caused the Wizarding Britain to go dark?" he asked.

"The Daily Prophet and the Ministry, I reckon," said Neville.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore landed in Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, and he breathed heavily. He had lost all his jobs.

"Why are you here, Dumbledore?" asked Bill, who just entered.

"The Ministry has booted me out of Hogwarts," Dumbledore replied.

Then he went on and told Bill the reason for it.

"This means Voldemort will have more opportunity to attack innocent people."

Dumbledore looked up and saw Sirius.

"I know," he said. "I need Harry."

He slumped onto a chair, and he blinked a few times. He could not imagine what will happen to the Wizarding world next, since he was sure that more innocent lives will be lost. The fact that Lucius Malfoy had been chosen as the Minister of Magic had already caused a huge, yet undesirable effect to the Wizarding world, with him now being dismissed from Hogwarts, he was sure that more nastier Educational Decrees would be placed there sooner or later, which would make matters worse.

Then Arthur and Molly appeared.

"Albus, it is a surprise to see you here," Molly said.

She was worried that Dumbledore had come to deliver a message to her saying about Ron's progress in his subjects, at the moment she had no mood to hear a single thing about Ron's grades.

"What's the matter?" asked Arthur.

"Dumbledore has been booted out of Hogwarts," said Sirius, "and now he said that he need Harry."

Molly was relieved that Dumbledore didn't mention a thing about Ron, and she felt that it is best to not ask him anything about Ron's grades.

"What impact does Harry's disappearance have on you, Dumbledore?" asked Arthur, although he know that he had missed Harry, he didn't think Harry's disappearance had anything to do with Dumbledore.

Dumbledore said nothing, as he didn't want to reveal the contents of the prophecy to anyone.

On the other hand, he didn't know how Harry will react to the fact that he had been booted out of Hogwarts by the Ministry of Magic.

He decided to give this a try, and hopefully Harry will go back to Britain.

/Scene Break/

As soon as the Easter holidays ended, Harry and Hermione started to read more books. They want to cram in a bit more knowledge so that they are ready.

Just then, Fawkes landed on the desk, carrying a letter.

Harry took the letter, opened the envelope, and started to read.

_Dear Harry_

_You need to tell me where you are right now, currently the Ministry has already booted me out of Hogwarts, and with Lucius Malfoy being the Minister of Magic, there can be no doubt that Voldemort will do more damage to the Wizarding world. It is most unlikely for Muggleborns to return to Hogwarts this September._

_If you choose to not return here, the Wizarding Britain will become darker and darker, and if Voldemort reaches Muggles, there is a fifty-fifty chance for the Muggles to win._

_I do not want the Death Eaters to take hold of the Wizarding world, you are the only one who can defeat Voldemort, you need to come back, we need you._

_Regards_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"Not that again!" Harry said.

After Hermione had a look at it, she was raging.

"That old coot!" she shouted, and then she softened her voice. "Ignore him."

Harry nodded.

"The reason that the Wizarding Britain had gone dark have absolutely nothing to do with me. I am happier here, and I am free here, plus that I am around you, Hermione," he said quietly. "It is entirely Fudge's fault that the Wizarding Britain had turned dark."

Hermione smiled, and she gave Harry a quick hug.

"There's no point for you to go back to Britain and confront your foes, or dealing with the mess that it is in right now," she advised him.

Harry chucked the letter into the rubbish bin, and continued to read books.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Birthdays**

Disclaimer: Everything in Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

Another few months passed, and Harry's birthday arrived.

Harry got up from his bed, and walked to the common room.

Hermione was there.

"Hello Harry, Happy Birthday," she said.

"Thanks, Hermione," said Harry.

They went down to breakfast.

The day passed quite quickly, and Harry had received numerous greetings from other students.

During dinner time, Harry received a package from Professor Boady.

Harry unwrapped the parcel, and he was stunned.

It was a pensieve.

"Wow," he said. "I can store some memory inside now."

Then he paid attention to the words on the package of the pensieve.

"It can only store thirty minutes of memories," he said. "But it is already enough, I daresay."

And then he felt that he was ready to say something to Hermione, but he didn't want to say it, at least not in front of everyone else. This could still wait.

/Scene Break/

Just as Ron have predicted, his results were, indeed, very poor. He gained only an 'Acceptable' in Transfiguration and Charms, and Herbology. He failed History of Magic, which he didn't really mind, and he didn't manage to pass Divination.

He didn't get a pleasant grade in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions either, just like his Transfiguration and Charms mark, he only gained an 'Acceptable' for both of these subjects.

He also failed Astronomy.

The only subject he managed to pass with an Exceeds Expectations is Care of Magical Creatures.

His parents were not pleased with his results at all.

"I have never imagined that you would get poor exam results, Ronald," Molly said firmly, disappointed. "Compared to the OWLs that Fred and George have got, you have more OWLs than either one of them, but your marks are worse than theirs. Wait until your father hears about this!"

"What?" asked Bill.

He took Ron's results, and looked over it.

He shook his head.

And then Fred and George arrived, only they saw Ron didn't speak.

"What's the matter, Ron?" asked Fred.

Ron didn't answer, he knows that Fred and George would laugh at him if he told them that his results were poorer than theirs.

"I'll tell you that," said Bill. "Follow me, you two."

Fred and George followed Bill to his room.

"Ron has received very bad grades," he said in a low voice.

"What?" asked George.

"Worse than ours?" asked Fred.

Bill nodded.

"He probably won't be able to take any subjects for his sixth year except for Care of Magical Creatures," he said. "He passed six OWLs, but five out of the six of them are only Acceptable grades."

Fred and George laughed for a while, and then Arthur Weasley arrived.

"Fred, George, what are you two laughing about?" he asked.

"Ron's grades," Fred said.

"Did he fail?" asked Arthur.

"He only passed six OWLs," said George.

"What's so funny about that?" asked Arthur.

"He got five Acceptable and one Exceeds Expectations," said George.

Arthur fell silent, and a disappointed expression appeared on his face.

"I'll go and have a word with him," he said.

As soon as he found Ron, he said:

"Ronald, I can't believe your grades are worse than Fred and George's, even though you got more OWLs, I recommend you to study harder this time. It would be a shame for me to see you repeating your fifth year again."

Ron nodded.

/Scene Break/

Harry and Hermione worked harder during August, since their exams are only a few months away.

"You should be all right," said Hermione. "You have been studying very, very hard, and I would be surprised if you didn't manage to get at least Exceeds Expectations in all your subjects, given the fact that you have got at least Exceeds Expectations in all your homework."

"You are probably right," said Harry. "But I am aiming for Outstanding."

"Let me have a look at your work," Hermione said.

Harry handed his essay over to her, and watched her scanning his work.

"Your essay is pretty much okay," said Hermione, handing it back to him. "Much better than before, I should say."

/Scene Break/

"Do you have any progress of finding Harry Potter, Severus?" Dumbledore asked as Snape made his appearance. He was waiting for an answer that Harry had been found, and he hope that Snape would say yes.

"No," Snape replied, shaking his head. "I have been trying, but it seems to me that it is impossible to find him."

Dumbledore was disappointed, and then a sickening image surfaced into his mind.

"Don't tell me that Harry is dead," he said in a rather terrified voice.

"Hopefully he won't be," assured Snape, although he said it, he didn't hope that Harry is not dead, since he hated Harry, thus he felt relieved that Harry is no longer at Hogwarts. He hoped that everyone else (apart from the Slytherins) would leave Hogwarts, so it will make him happy.

If Dumbledore could break into Snape's mind, he would not be happy about Snape, thankfully Snape is a highly accomplished Occlumens, that even Dumbledore could not break into his mind.

Dumbledore paused for a moment, and suddenly he smiled.

"I've got an idea," he said.

"Don't get me involved in this, Dumbledore!" Snape pleaded firmly. "Give me some rest!"

"You don't need to be involved in this right now," Dumbledore said. "I'll ask someone else this time."

/Scene Break/

Minerva McGonagall was sitting at her home, thinking about the incidents that had happened over the school year.

The incidents that happened in the Wizarding world over the school year was not pleasant, not pleasant at all. Bad things had been happening one after another; from the time that the Ministry interfered Hogwarts, to the day of the disappearance of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, and the fact that the Minister, Cornelius Fudge's murder and Lucius Malfoy's take over as the Minister of Magic, and the day that Dumbledore being dismissed from Hogwarts.

She didn't really know who to blame now, Cornelius Fudge? Maybe, in fact, he did play a part since he was the one who forced Umbridge on the students of Hogwarts, and Umbridge had not allowed Gryffindor Quidditch team to reform, and she banned three students from playing Quidditch ever again after the first Quidditch match of Hogwarts.

One week later, without trace, without knowledge, Harry and Hermione disappeared from Hogwarts. The Daily Prophet then made Harry out to be crazy.

She hoped that Harry and Hermione are happier outside Hogwarts, as she know that they have been getting along quite well with each other.

Just then, Dumbledore arrived.

"What can I do for you, Albus?" Minerva asked.

"You have to write a letter to Harry Potter," said Dumbledore. "I have written to him several times without a reply."

"How do I write it, Dumbledore? What should I include in the letter?" Minerva asked, she felt that Dumbledore is trying to get Harry back to Hogwarts again, but how would he dare do that when the Wizarding Britain is in this state?

"Here is what you should write," Dumbledore said.

After Dumbledore told Minerva about what she should write, Minerva nodded, only that she didn't have the heart to do it, given the things she had just considered.

/Scene Break/

It was a Saturday on the following morning, and Harry was just having breakfast when Fawkes landed on the table, carrying a letter.

Harry took the letter off it, opened the envelope, and started to read:

_Dear Mr Potter_

_Your disappearance has caused me to become very worried, and you probably have no idea what happened at Hogwarts and the Wizarding Britain. Currently Lucius Malfoy is the Minister of Magic, and Albus Dumbledore has been booted out of Hogwarts not too long ago._

_Dolores Umbridge has now taken Albus's position at Hogwarts, me, Professor Sprout and Professor Filtwick can no longer tolerate such a dreadful headmistriss._

_The Muggleborn students will not be returning to Hogwarts during this September, since there is another Educational Decree formed against Muggleborns._

_We really need you, and if you choose to not come back to Hogwarts, the whole Wizarding world is going to turn into a war zone, possibly, or else, a prejudiced world._

_Regards_

_Professor M. McGonagall_

"What should we do?" asked Harry.

"Write her a letter, tell her that escape is the best option," said Hermione.

Harry nodded.

"Good thinking, Hermione," he said.

"I'll write it," said Hermione, "I don't want you to expose yourself openly."

/Scene Break/

Fawkes arrived back to Professor McGonagall's residence on the following day, carrying a reply.

Professor McGonagall took the letter off Fawkes, opened the envelope, took the letter out and start to read.

_Dear Professor McGonagall_

_If the Wizarding world in Britain is dark, the best option is to escape to another country._

_I have escaped Britain because I have a reason for doing it, and I am in another Wizarding school, studying right now._

_Regards_

_Hermione Granger_

Professor McGonagall could not disagree with Hermione's decisions, since she knows that Hermione does not like Umbridge and Snape. She felt that Harry had also escaped, possibly along with her.

Before she could do anything else, Dumbledore appeared again.

"Did Harry and Hermione reply back?" he asked.

"Hermione did," Professor McGonagall said, handing him the letter.

Dumbledore dropped the letter onto the ground as soon as he finished reading it.

"Why did they escape this country?" he asked.

"Maybe they want a better school," said Professor McGonagall.

"Is Hogwarts not the best Wizarding school?" asked Dumbledore.

"I am going to make this plain," said Professor McGonagall. "At this moment, I have to say that Hogwarts is one of the worst Wizarding schools ever. The fact that you allowed incompetent teachers to teach in this school has already proven that."

Dumbledore considered for a moment.

"No matter what you say, if Harry is not at Hogwarts, there would be no way for Voldemort to be defeated," said Dumbledore. "Voldemort would reign the Wizarding world."

Professor McGonagall was frustrated.

"Do you mean that Harry had made the wrong choice?" she asked.

"Yes, he had made the wrong choice, regardless of where he is right now, his choice of turning his back on the prophecy just means that he is a coward," said Dumbledore. "He don't even care about his own world anymore, allowing the Wizarding world to turn into a bigoted world is just wrong."

"One does not need to be a hero to be successful," said Professor McGonagall. "Harry already had enough, it is no doubt that he wants to run away."

"There would be no hope for the Wizarding Britain if he is not here," said Dumbledore. "Apparently he did what was easy instead of what was right."

Professor McGonagall got even angrier.

"Then people can just run away like he did!" she shouted.

"Run away, run away, do you really think you are going to be running away when you are in difficult situations without thinking about hanging back and show perseverance towards them? If this is the case, there may be a possibility for a country to be in a prejudiced state for a long time, or maybe forever!" said Dumbledore angrily, as he was losing patience and control. "If all the countries are in a war, people would have nowhere to go!"

"This is just one of your excuses," retorted Professor McGonagall. "While this may be true, if a situation can be resolved, it will be resolved, if a situation can't be resolved, there is an option to run away and leave them be. Why talk about perseverance when someone has had enough? Are you saying that Harry should have made some reconsideration before he runs away?"

Dumbledore sighed.

"Yes," he said. "This is what I am talking about, Harry is the only one who can defeat Voldemort, and he had chosen to run away instead."

/Scene Break/

The first of September arrived, and there were much less students on Hogwarts Express.

Ron and Lavender were sitting with each other on the train, neither spoken. They did not know what will happen next.

Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson's arrival made them feel worse.

"Looking forward to this year, Weasley?" Draco asked.

Ron didn't answer.

Lavender looked terrified.

Draco Malfoy took a glance at them with a sneer, and walked away.

"This is sickening," Ron said to Lavender. "I have lost my friends, and now Lucius Malfoy is the Minister of Magic. He's a pureblood bigot."

"No wonder some students are missing," said Lavender. "The Muggleborns must have chosen to flee Hogwarts."

"And maybe there will be another Educational Decree saying that Blood Traitors are not permitted to go back to Hogwarts sooner or later," said Ron.

Ginny and Neville were sitting with each other, and they didn't speak either. They were terrified, they have no choice but to face the truth; the Wizarding world in Britain had turned dark.

Like Ron, Ginny also feared that there's going to be an Educational Decree against the Blood Traitors. She feared that the Wizarding Britain would ultimately be turning into a prejudiced and bigoted place.

/Scene Break/

"When is your birthday, Hermione?"

Hermione was slightly shocked at Harry's question.

After a few minutes, she regained her composure.

"Nineteenth of September," she said. "Thank you for asking, Harry."

She had never really taken her birthday into consideration since she was studying at Hogwarts, thus she never really mentioned the date of her birthday.

/Scene Break/

Fred and George's plan of setting up a joke shop did not progress well, since Lucius Malfoy was the Minister of Magic, they were afraid that their family is going to be targeted, after all, they are Blood Traitors.

"Maybe we shouldn't have escaped from Hogwarts," said Fred.

"It doesn't make a difference of whether we escape from Hogwarts or not now," said George.

"It is not the best time to start our joke shop," said Fred. "I have a feeling that our families may be targeted."

"Even if we have managed to get our NEWTs to a satisfactory standard," said George, "I don't think it will be likely for us to find a job at the Ministry of Magic."

/Scene Break/

19th September

"Happy Birthday, Hermione," Harry said as soon as she appeared in the common room.

"Thank you Harry," Hermione said, wrapping her arm around him.

There was no mention of Hermione's birthday in any of the classes, although most students did give her greetings about it. But given the fact that she did not really celebrate her birthday since the year she started Hogwarts, she felt this is enough, at least for now.

At dinner time, Hermione received a package from Professor Boady.

She opened it up.

It was a book entitled _Spells in the Way._

She placed the book in her bag, and decided to read it in her leisure time.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Exams and Holidays**

Disclaimer: Everything in Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

Harry and Hermione knows that the exams are not far away from now, thus they put most of their time and effort into studying.

Harry felt that they have made a very good decision to come to Strectoll. They can study without worrying about any bad incidents happening. They know that it was very impossible for Voldemort to burst in here since Metaphysical Magic is blocking his access to USA.

The other students did not relax either, they spend most of their time either in the library or in their common rooms, and thus the common room is quite crowded. Some people ended up on going into the study rooms (rooms located on the opposite side of the entrance of the common room), so they can give other people a bit more space, and it also ensures them to study without disturbance.

Harry and Hermione have used those rooms quite often, not wanting to be disturbed by anyone else.

"When is our exam going to take place?" Harry asked Hessie.

"Don't worry about that, Harry," replied Hessie. "I only know that it is either at the end of October or at the start of November. Last year it was at the end of October. But an announcement about the exam dates will be made two weeks before it starts. Keep your head down and study."

"And there's really no need to ask any of the teachers about this," said Elijah.

Comforted by his friends, Harry settled down.

/Scene Break/

On the third week of October, the teachers informed the students that the exams are going to take place in early November.

"Any type of cheating materials are banned during exam times," said Professor Brown. "These includes Rememberballs, Self Correcting Ink, Auto Answer Quills, etc. Anti Cheating Spell will be applied to your examination papers. A few students had been trying to get past the anti cheating precautions of the examination authorities in the past, I hope that no one will do such things this time."

"When are we going to get our exam results, Professor?" asked Hermione.

"Numerous fifth year students had asked this question to not only me, but several teachers in the past. To answer your question, your exam results should arrive by no later than the first seven days of December, by owl," said Professor Brown. "If you do not receive your exam results after the first seven days of December, you can send us an owl, and we will sort it out."

From this time onwards, the teachers no longer set them any homework, this ensures that the students have enough time to do their revision.

/Scene Break/

The Order of the Phoenix, meanwhile, began to scatter, since none of them had the courage to face the darkness that had arrived in Britain. The Order members who were working in the Ministry of Magic were having a very difficult time.

Amelia Bones, meanwhile, had no desire for her niece Susan to return to Hogwarts, due to the current state of the Wizarding Britain. She asked Susan to withdraw from Hogwarts, and consider other options. She was confident that Susan can go to another school to continue her magical education since she had passed all her OWLs with the expected grades.

Susan had no objections to her suggestion, in fact, she was feeling sick about the state of the Wizarding Britain too, and there's no point staying in Britain when it is in this state.

/Scene Break/

The exam week started in Strectoll, and Harry and Hermione were very confident about it, neither of them were frustrated with any of the theory or the practical exams.

"I think I did all right in the exams," said Harry. "I don't think you will fail anything, either."

"We will have to find out when our results arrives," Hermione said.

Harry and Hermione had a wonderful time as soon as the examinations are over, they chatted with their friends, talking about holidays. A few students suggested to go and meet Harry and Hermione during the holidays.

"We would have a better Christmas with you lot around us," Hermione said.

"I can't wait for Christmas," said Elijah.

"I'll see if I can come," said Lynn. "I'll have to inquire my parents to see if they have any plans for Christmas."

The last day of Strectoll arrived, Harry and Hermione were both looking forward to the coming holiday. Harry no longer feel worried about holiday any longer as he did in Hogwarts, except for his Ordinary Wizarding Levels.

All the students cheered at the end of year feast, some students have made Harry and Hermione to promise to write to them over the holidays.

/Scene Break/

Hogwarts, meanwhile, is quite disordered. A number of students started to leave, and they began to flee from Britain, since they could no longer put up with the state that Hogwarts is in and the darkness of the Wizarding Britain. They have no idea when Hogwarts and the Wizarding Britain is going to go back to normal.

Hagrid was forced to go into hiding, and Professor Grubbly Plank took over the post of Care of Magical Creatures teacher.

Ron was forced to repeat his fifth year due to his unacceptable standards of achievement, and he knows he would be stressed again. His place of being a prefect was substituted by someone else.

/Scene Break/

As Harry, Hermione, and their friends sat on Strectoll Express, they laughed and cheered.

"My parents were asking me if I have any plans for Christmas," said Lynn. "They don't have any plans for Christmas this year."

"Tell them to come and spend Christmas with us," said Hermione. "Tell us if they want to come."

"Yeah," said Lynn. "This is going to be my first time spending Christmas with you two if we are going to come. Perhaps I can ask Hessie and Owen to come to your house."

"Ask us what?"

Lynn looked around, and he saw Hessie and Owen standing not far from them.

"Are you saying that you want us to spend Christmas with Harry?" Hessie asked.

Lynn felt slightly embarrassed, and then he nodded.

"My parents didn't have any plans for Christmas anyway," Hessie said.

"What about me?" said a voice.

Hessie and Owen turned around, and saw Elijah.

"Sorry Elijah," said Hessie apologetically.

"You can come too, Elijah," said Harry.

"I will need to make an enquiry with my parents about this," Hermione said.

As soon as they got off Strectoll Express, and ran through the barrier of Platform Six and Half, Hermione's parents were waiting for them.

"We just bought a new house a fortnight after you two have gone to school," Emma said.

"And you both will see it soon," added Dan.

As soon as they arrived at the new house, Harry and Hermione were amazed. It was made of white walls, navy blue chimney, and there was also a white double garage door on the right side, whereas the front door was brown.

Dan took out a key and opened the door, and then he entered, along with Harry, Hermione and Emma.

They have bought furnitures, and everything else they need.

"We have managed to buy a dental clinic that was on sale," said Dan. "It's not very far from here."

There was a short silence, and Harry and Hermione were enthrailed by the look of the inside of the house, everything was perfectly in order.

"How was your year, dears?" Emma asked.

"Wonderful," said Hermione.

"Never better," said Harry.

They began to explore the house, it had one living room, one dining room, three bedrooms and one kitchen.

"This house looks nice," Harry commented.

"Just as I have mentioned earlier, it took us a fortnight to find this house and purchasing it, we moved here a few days after we bought it," said Dan. "And it took us another month to acquire all the necessary furnitures and stuff."

"How much did this house cost?" asked Hermione.

"Over one million," said Dan.

/Scene Break/

Harry and Hermione received their exam results in early December.

Harry was pleased that he got Outstanding in all of his subjects, including Defense Against the Dark Arts, except for History of Magic, which he only managed to get Exceeds Expectations.

Hermione, on the other hand, got Outstanding on all her subjects except for Defense Against the Dark Arts, which is Exceeds Expectations.

"We are tied in," Harry said.

"I know," said Hermione.

They sat down for a while.

"I love you, Hermione," said Harry. "Will you marry me?"

"I will marry no one but you, Harry," Hermione responded.

She leaned closer to Harry, and kissed him.

"I love you too," she said.

Harry considered what happened in the past, he considered his crush on Cho Chang. Since he had left Britain, it naturally meant that he have already broke up with her, though silently.

He realised that Cho may have been wondering where he is right now, and she may have cried since she realised that he is no longer in Hogwarts. He half wished he had write her a letter before he left Britain, telling her that he could not be with her again, possibly forever, but he knows that he have to keep his secrecy to escape from Britain, or else if words leaked out that he had escaped with Hermione, some people (at least the people from the Order of the Phoenix) would most likely be looking for him, particularly Dumbledore, additionally, it may cause Cho to think that he and Hermione were dating, he didn't want to let slip this secret either.

He could not imagine what had really happened to Cho right now, based on what he had heard of what happened to Britain.

Nevertheless, these things no longer matters, and Hermione have accepted his purposal, he couldn't be any happier.

He knows that Dumbledore may have been keeping a lot of things from him, but he is glad that he escaped from Britain, and he won't need to hear what Dumbledore want to tell him.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile, at Hogwarts, Ron was struggling again.

"You better put some effort into your work, Mr Weasley," said Professor McGonagall. "I hate to see you repeating another year."

This did not encourage Ron to put his effort into studying.

Snape was as unpleasant as ever, Ron's potions grade did not improve from his previous year at Hogwarts.

"I reckon you are considering repeating again, Mr Weasley," Snape said with a delightful voice after Potions one day, after he had seen how terrible Ron's potions have been.

The Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson had turned into a different angle, only that it was no longer defense that the students are learning, instead, they were learning the Dark Arts. Lucius Malfoy had asked Umbridge to teach Hogwarts students Dark Arts so they can join Voldemort. Those who refused to practice Dark Arts were given severe punishment, being severely beaten, or else being severely tortured.

No one in the Wizarding world have prepared to stand up against Lucius Malfoy, they were terrified that Voldemort would finish them off if they did.

As a result, the Darkness of Wizarding Britain is starting to get profound.

/Scene Break/

A few days before Christmas, Dan and Emma put up the Christmas tree, and Harry and Hermione helped decorate it.

"I am curious what has happened to Britain," said Dan.

"Britain is probably no longer safe," said Harry. "I am certain that Voldemort is already in control of Wizarding world, and if he attempted to fight the Muggle world, I guess that there will be a war. I am not too confident that Muggles can beat Wizards."

"Depends," said Hermione. "If the Muggles are fast enough, they may be able to kill a Wizard before they finish their spells. We can't say that Wizards are always better than Muggles, and we can't say that Muggles are always better than Wizards either."

/Scene Break/

On Christmas morning, Harry got up, and went down to the Christmas tree, and he saw Hermione there as well.

He took the presents that had his name.

"Shall we open it?" he asked.

"You can," said Hermione.

Harry opened it.

It was a watch.

"Like it?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah," said Harry. "My old watch is no longer working."

He took off his old watch, adjusted the time of his new watch, and put it on his wrist.

He felt excited, Hermione's parents have agreed to invite them to come here for Christmas, after their enquiry with their parents.

Dan and Emma, meanwhile, were busy cooking breakfast.

After breakfast, they were looking forward to the arrival of Harry and Hermione's friends, and their parents.

"This is going to be a wonderful day," said Dan.

"Yes, it is wonderful, it will be a lot of fun as our guests arrives here," agreed Emma.

Time seems to be going very fast, at around four in the afternoon, there was a knock on the door.

Dan went and opened it.

"Hello Harry, hello Hermione."

Hessie, Owen, Eiljah and Lynn arrived with their parents.

"Come in everyone," said Dan.

The guests entered, and Dan closed the door.

"It seems that you two have made some friends in your new school," Dan commented.

Harry and Hermione nodded.

Hessie, Owen, Elijah and Lynn began to explore the house.

"I have never imagined that Hessie would meet Harry and Hermione this year," Hessie's father commented. "They are just too nice."

"I never imagined that there are going to be transferring students from UK," Elijah's mother said.

"There has not been a lot of students transferred to Strectoll during the past few years," Lynn's father said. "Harry, Hermione, do you both have a reason to transfer to Strectoll?"

Harry told Lynn's father about what he had gone through in Hogwarts, and Lynn's father said.

"I don't think that school is the best. A decent school should make students feel that they are welcome, and there must be no biased teachers. I don't know why Dumbledore wants to tolerate biased teachers to teach at Hogwarts. I don't suppose that you can put up with them anymore."

Harry and Hermione both nodded.

After the Christmas dinner, Harry and Hermione walked together, Hermione had an arm around Harry's waist.

Elijah and Lynn saw them, and they realised something.

"What's going on with you two?" Elijah asked.

Hermione hesitated, then she realised what Elijah was talking about.

"We are engaged," she said.

Then she showed them her engagement ring, which Harry have brought a few days ago.

"Wow!" Elijah and Lynn said together.

"We didn't really realise that you two were in a relationship," said Lynn.

"Nor did I," said Elijah. "Are you going to invite us to your wedding, Harry?"

"We will," Harry responded, he glanced at Hermione, who nodded without hesitation.

The guests departed at nine o'clock.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**The Scarpers**

Disclaimer: Everything in Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

On the following January, in Strectoll Express, Harry saw Susan, Ernie, and Justin.

"What are you three doing here?" Harry asked.

"You don't know about this Harry," said Susan. "The Muggleborns were purged from Hogwarts, and now Hogwarts is really dark, so we have to flee from there."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"I am afraid that this is going to be very hard to describe," said Ernie. "There had been a new Educational Decree stating that Muggleborns are not allowed to go back to Hogwarts in September."

"Dumbledore wouldn't tolerate that, would he?" asked Harry.

"I did complain to him, but he said that he can't do anything about it," said Ernie.

"What about the Ministry, did they believe Voldemort's return?" asked Harry.

"Lucius Malfoy is the Minister of Magic right now," said Justin bitterly.

"I don't really know what had happened to Fudge," said Susan. "There had been rumours saying that you killed him."

"Did Fudge die?" asked Hermione.

"Most likely," replied Susan, "or else Lucius Malfoy would not be chosen as the Minister of Magic."

"So the Death Eaters have taken over the Ministry?" asked Hermione.

Susan nodded.

"And my aunt couldn't tolerate that either, so she decided to send me to another school," she said.

"Leave them alone, I had enough at Hogwarts already!" Harry said grumpily. "Welcome to Strectoll, Susan."

"Thanks Harry," said Susan.

Harry considered for a moment.

"What about the others?" he asked.

"Colin Creevey and Dennis Creevey had decided to return to the Muggle world, Dean, Parvati and Padma went to Beauxbatons," said Susan. "Neville Longbottom and the Weasleys are still at Hogwarts, though."

Harry know that there's no need to ask any more questions about Britain, since he know that the answer will be horrible.

Just then, another question occurred to him.

"Do you have any idea what Dumbledore is doing right now?" he asked.

He was sure that Dumbledore must be looking for him.

"I don't know," said Susan. "I have no idea what he is planning."

"You don't know about Dumbledore," said Harry. "He wanted to raise me as a pig for slaughter."

"What!" shouted Susan.

"That bastard!" Justin shouted.

Hermione nodded.

"The Weasleys were also in his pocket," she said.

"What team are you in, Susan?" asked Harry.

"Team 3," Susan replied.

"Me and Ernie are in Team 2," said Justin.

"We are still in the same common room, though," said Ernie.

As soon as Harry, Hermione, Ernie, Susan and Justin got off from Strectoll Express, and were led into the hallway, Harry said:

"You three got to wait here, since you are new."

"Did this happen last year to you and Hermione?" asked Ernie.

Harry nodded.

Then he and Hermione walked into the hall from another door.

They waited for five minutes, and the new first years arrived, waiting to be placed into teams.

Harry have never seen team placement ceremony in this school before, now he had the chance.

He saw the Deputy Headmaster giving the students their team badge, and they went to their table.

After the team placement ceremony, the Deputy Headmaster said something to the Headmaster.

The Headmaster nodded.

And then the Deputy Headmaster left the hall.

A minute later he returned.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce you five new students, from Hogwarts in Britain, Tracey Davis, Daphne Greengrass, Ernie MacMillan, Justin-Finch-Fletchley, and Susan Bones," he said.

After a while, Tracey and Daphne sat down beside Hermione, while Susan sat down next to Harry.

"Let the feast begin," said Professor Albany.

Harry was slightly dumbfounded, since he never met Tracey and Daphne in Hogwarts.

"How come I never seen you two at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"Probably because we were in Slytherin," Tracey answered.

"And why did you come here?" asked Hermione.

"Do you know what state Hogwarts is in right now?" asked Tracey.

"Very dark," said Hermione.

"I couldn't put up with this," said Daphne, "nor could Tracey. Too much prejudices."

Hermione nodded.

"It is such a pitiful thing that you two were in Slytherin," she said.

"Not quite," said Daphne. "We only came here because Hogwarts is very dark, beyond our expectations. We never really want to be dark, like the Malfoys. Besides, I don't think anyone who's not in Slytherin would tolerate this."

She stuffed a piece of chicken nugget into her mouth.

A few hours later, Professor Albany got to his feet, and announced that it is time for the students to go to bed.

Harry and the others made their way to their common room, and they introduced some new friends to Tracey and Daphne.

Then they bid each other goodnight, and went to bed.

/Scene Break/

On the following day, every sixth years were being sorted into their classes based on their OWLs. Harry and Hermione were immediately cleared to continue their subjects, whereas Daphne, Tracey, Susan, Justin and Ernie were taking a bit longer time to sort out, since they have just arrived.

"Miss Bones," said Professor Boady. "You may continue with all your subjects that has at least the grade 'Exceeds Expectations' in your OWL results. That includes Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology and Potions."

Then Professor Boady moved on to Justin and Ernie, after a moment, they were cleared to do the same subjects as Susan.

Daphne Greengrass took a bit longer to sort out.

"According to your OWL results, Miss Greengrass," he said. "You may continue with Potions, Herbology, Charms and Transfiguration. You have not been able to achieve a satisfactory results in Defense Against the Dark Arts, so I can't let you continue this subject here."

Daphne nodded.

She decided to not tell Professor Boady about Umbridge, since this would not be any use to let her continue Defense Against the Dark Arts.

A moment later, Tracey was cleared to do the same subject as Daphne.

/Scene Break/

The first week of Strectoll ended, and Susan, Ernie and Justin were cheering.

"This school is much better than Hogwarts," Susan commented.

"That's right," agreed Justin. "No prejudices."

"I am glad that there are staff policies in this school," said Susan.

"The teachers are helpful, too," said Ernie.

Harry and Hermione found that it was much easier to get along with Susan, Ernie and Justin than before.

"Can you tell me what happened to the DA?" asked Harry.

"We were practicing by ourselves in the Room of Requirement, with Dean leading us, and we have to go to the library to search for spells to practice," said Susan.

"Has the DA been discovered?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Susan, "and this was the reason that Dumbledore had been booted out of Hogwarts."

"Well, the name was brilliant," said Hermione.

"Let me remind you that it was Ginny who have suggested it," said Harry.

"I know," said Hermione.

/Scene Break/

One Saturday, Harry saw Amelia Bones arriving at Strectoll.

"Never know that you are going to end up here, Potter," she said. "I assume that you have no idea about what's going on in Britain."

"Britain is pretty dark," said Harry. "Muggleborns were forced to depart Hogwarts."

"Yes," said Amelia. "I want to ask you, by the way, are you escaping from Britain just to give the Ministry a lesson to remind them that if they don't listen to your warning, they will have to take the consequences later?"

"Not just that," said Harry.

He didn't want to tell Amelia about what his parents had told him, since he didn't want to reveal the fact of the existence of Metaphysical Magic.

"He has been manipulated," Hermione added.

"I see," said Amelia. "So, Potter, you think that escaping a country is the same thing as escaping manipulations?"

"Yes, as long as the manipulator is away from the person who has been manipulated," said Harry.

Before Amelia could say another word, Fawkes arrived again, and dropped a letter in his hand.

Harry opened the envelope, took out the letter, and started to read:

_Dear Harry_

_If you don't come back to Britain, the Wizarding world of Britain will most likely be turned into a Death Eater's resting place. Right now some Hogwarts students have fled from Britain, as time goes on, there will be more students fleeing Britain, as a result Britain may be losing Wizarding population, and filled with all sorts of Dark Wizards, at least until Voldemort is defeated._

_Please reconsider getting back to Britain, get rid of Voldemort, and everything will be fine._

_I don't want the Wizarding world to turn into a Death Eater's resting place._

_Regards_

_Albus Dumbledore._

"Not that again!" Harry said.

"What's the matter, Harry?" asked Amelia.

"Read this," Harry said.

After Amelia read it, she threw the letter on the table, her expression became disgruntled. Harry stared at her, realising that she's most likely going to scream in anger.

"Dumbledore doesn't know what hit him, does he?" she said angrily, and Harry know that he was right. "Why did Dumbledore expect you to go back to Britain when it is full of darkness? Not only that he didn't do anything about the Death Eaters, if he is the only one that Voldemort feared, why didn't he go and deal with Voldemort himself? Did he want you to go back because he think that only you can defeat Voldemort?"

Harry pondered Amelia's questions in his head for a minute.

"Why would he want me to do something that he is not capable of? If he is capable of doing something, he should do it himself. If he is not capable of doing something, I would not be capable of doing it either. I escaped Voldemort by luck, not by skill," he said.

"Don't reply to him, then," said Amelia. "If you continue to disregard his letter, he will feel bored."

Harry nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Location and Intrusion**

Disclaimer: Everything in Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

Dumbledore waited for a few days, expecting to receive a reply from Harry.

He didn't understand why Harry had not replied to the letter he sent him, and now he started to panic.

He decided to send a letter to Snape for a meeting.

Beside this plan, he also decided to create a tracking device so he can track Harry down.

/Scene Break/

"You called me Dumbledore?" asked Snape.

"I did," said Dumbledore.

He sighed.

"The whole Wizarding world is in such a big mess, first, Harry Potter is nowhere to be seen, and then I saw him and Hermione's name disappear from the Hogwarts enrolment list."

"Don't start that again in front of me!" Snape shouted. "I know you are trying to use me to look for Harry Potter!"

"Unless if you want this country to turn into a Death Eaters' resting place, there's no way that I will give up," Dumbledore said. "I have just made a tracking device to track Harry down."

Then Dumbledore activated it.

He glanced at the device, there is Harry.

And he saw the name, Hermione Granger, beside Harry's name.

"I think I know where he is right now," he said. "Let's go and find him."

As soon as he and Snape apparated to the location, they were unfortunately being knocked back about one thousand feet.

Dumbledore examined his tracking device again.

"Yes, he is there," Dumbledore said, pointing at Harry's name on the tracker.

He tried to apparate with Snape again, only that they were being knocked back the second time.

"I think we have some resistance, Severus," said Dumbledore. "There may be anti-apparition jinx placed in the location where Harry is."

"Make a portkey, then, Dumbledore," said Snape.

"Not until I get the enchantments off," said Dumbledore.

"It may not be legal to do this," said Snape.

"Very well," Dumbledore said. "I'll make a portkey."

He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket, tapped it with his wand and murmured _'Portus'._

Then he and Snape grabbed it.

But then they found themselves being blasted back, landing on the same spot as before.

"What is this?" asked Dumbledore.

"It seems to me that there must be enchantments that protects against portkeys," said Snape.

Having no choice, they apparated back to Dumbledore's home.

Dumbledore sat down on the bed.

_How come my portkey didn't work? _He thought. _I shall have to find out what is preventing me from getting to the location that Harry is in._

"There are wards that can prevent portkey travels," said Snape.

Dumbledore looked confused.

"Yes, I know that you are quite genius, Dumbledore, but there may be magic that we would never imagine around the world," Snape said. "There may be Wizards who are more powerful than you, maybe not in Britain, but in other countries."

"I believe that Voldemort is the most powerful Wizard," said Dumbledore.

"Not exactly, there may be Wizards in other countries that are more powerful than the Dark Lord," said Snape.

Dumbledore was about to retort, but he fell silent.

"Are you sure about this, or are you just suspecting?" he asked.

"I am just suspecting," said Snape.

/Scene Break/

Remus was not happy, not happy at all. He had just finished reading a copy of Muggle newspaper given by Arthur Weasley, and it mentioned numerous disappearances in the Muggle world, plus numerous destructions of residences, and they are currently under investigation.

He suspects that it was most likely the Death Eaters' activity.

He placed the copy of newspaper down, and sighed. It was no joke, after all, that Muggles had been attacked and killed. The Wizarding world is already in a state of darkness, and now the Muggle world is also no doubt a target of the Death Eaters.

He was surprised to see Dumbledore appear.

"How can I help you, Albus?" he asked.

"I know where Harry is right now," said Dumbledore. "The only difficulty is to get to the location that Harry is currently in. It seems that there are enchantments in that location that resist even portkey transportations."

Then he showed Remus his tracking device.

"You want me to go and find Harry?" asked Remus.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Take this, bring him back here as soon as you can if you find him," he said.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile, Harry and Hermione was studying together in their common room.

They were looking over the texts for their next lesson.

"I think I memorised it," said Harry.

Hermione was feeling a bit tired, too.

"Let's have some break, Harry," she said. "We are not worrying about it yet."

/Scene Break/

Remus, meanwhile, had already made his way into Strectoll.

He dashed through the hall, trying to get to Harry Potter as soon as possible.

As soon as he turned into a corridor, a voice shouted.

"Oi, stop now!"

Professor Boady was standing a few feet away in front of Remus, pointing his wand at him.

"Follow me to the Headmaster's office right now!" he said.

"I want to..." Remus began, but Professor Boady cut him off.

"I don't want to hear explanations right now," he said firmly.

They arrived at Professor Albany's office.

"What is your name?" asked Professor Albany.

"Remus Lupin," said Remus.

"Hand whatever you got in your hand over now," said Professor Albany firmly.

"It is a tracker," Remus said, handing it over. "Sorry about that."

"Do you know the rules for outsiders of this school?" asked Professor Albany, taking the tracker and putting it on his desk. "Do you know that any outsiders who sneak into this school without letting a staff member know first is against the school rule?"

"I must have dozed off for a moment," said Remus, shaking. "I lost track of things."

"Answer the question," said Professor Boady.

"I was not aware of the rules of this school," said Remus.

"And what is your purpose here, Remus?" asked Professor Albany, now sounding slightly softer, with his wand pointing at him.

"I have been ordered to find Harry Potter," said Remus.

"Who's orders are you on?" asked Professor Albany.

"Albus Dumbledore," said Remus Lupin. "Former Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Why would he order you to do that?" asked Professor Albany. "Harry Potter had been enrolled into this school, along with Hermione Granger. Why don't Dumbledore just mind his own business?"

Remus was shocked, he had no idea how Harry got to Strectoll without being discovered by anyone in Britain. He have no idea that there is a power which no Wizards would acknowledge, which is Metaphysical Magic, that can prevent other people from discovering the people who are escaping the country.

"You don't understand," he said. "The Wizarding world in Britain is in the control of a Dark Wizard known as Voldemort, and his supporters. Right now, I suspect that the Muggle world in Britain is under attack by the Death Eaters, too."

"What does that have to do with Harry Potter?" asked Professor Albany.

"Dumbledore needed him," said Remus.

"And you think that Voldemort will be defeated by Harry, by a mere teenager?" asked Professor Albany. "Why don't Dumbledore go and defeat Voldemort? Why would he need Harry to do it?"

Remus bowed his head down.

"I'll let you have this back," said Professor Albany, handing the tracking device back to Remus. "Go back and tell Albus that if he can't defeat Voldemort, Harry can't do it either."

Remus nodded and left.

/Scene Break/

Albus Dumbledore was sipping his tea, waiting for Remus to return.

About five minutes later, Remus appeared.

"Did you manage to get to Harry?" he asked.

"Someone intercepted me," said Remus, sitting down. "They told me that you should mind your own business."

Then he explained what happened when he tried to find Harry in Strectoll.

Albus sighed.

He had to locate Harry Potter this time.

He decided to try again getting to the location where Harry is.

He knows that if Remus can get to Strectoll, he should also be able to get there himself.

/Scene Break/

On the following morning, Professor Boady held Harry back after breakfast.

"Potter," he said. "I just want you to know that yesterday, a guy called Remus Lupin sneaked in here, and he said that he want you."

"Why would he want me?" asked Harry.

"He told us that Dumbledore needs you," said Professor Boady. "I told him to go back to Dumbledore, informing him that he should mind his own business."

"Do you have anything else to discuss with me?" asked Harry.

"Not really, I only want to inform you what had happened yesterday," replied Professor Boady.

Harry told Hermione about what Professor Boady had told him during break time, Hermione was both astounded and relieved.

"It appears that Dumbledore didn't give up on finding you, Harry," she said. "Good to see that Professor Boady stopped Lupin from getting you."

"Yeah," agreed Harry, he suspected that Dumbledore must have ordered Lupin to find him so he can use him to get rid of Voldemort. "Even I am not capable of getting rid of Voldemort, why would Dumbledore want me to do it?"

Hermione understood what Harry was talking about.

"We will leave them be, after all, Harry, it is not your fault that Britain had gone dark," she said determinedly. "Even if Voldemort reigns Britain forever, we are not going to go back."

Harry nodded.

/Scene Break/

A few days later, Albus Dumbledore appeared in the hall of Strectoll.

He walked through it, and then he went to locate the office.

And then, Professor Albany arrived.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I need to get Harry Potter," said Dumbledore at once. "I need him to save the Wizarding world in Britain."

"My name is Professor Gail Albany, and you must be Albus Dumbledore," said Professor Albany. "You should mind your own business, and not to interfere with other people's lives in ths school."

"I know, but the Wizarding Britain is very dark right now," said Dumbledore.

"Why don't you deal with it?" asked Professor Albany.

"I am not capable of dealing with the mess in the Wizarding Britain," replied Dumbledore.

"I am going to make this plain, if you can't deal with something, don't expect Harry to deal with it either," said Professor Albany. "You are so old, and Harry is so young. If Harry can deal with something, you should be able to deal with it too."

Dumbledore was surprised that Professor Albany came up with this statement, he didn't want to reveal the prophecy to Professor Albany, he then decided a way to get around it. After all, only Harry is capable of getting rid of Voldemort.

"Without him, there will be no hope for the Wizarding world in Britain," Dumbledore said.

"No hope, no hope, I don't understand what you mean. I repeat, if you can't deal with something, don't expect Harry to deal with it either," said Professor Albany. "Do you expect a single person to fight against a bunch of terrorists?"

Dumbledore shook his head.

"Do you really think there's not enough Wizards in Britain to fight against Voldemort?" asked Professor Albany.

"Voldemort can only be defeated by Harry," Dumbledore said.

"How old is Voldemort?" asked Profesor Albany.

"He's already in his seventies, I bet," replied Dumbledore.

"Well, how would you expect a teenager who is only sixteen to defeat someone who is already in their seventies?" asked Professor Albany.

Dumbledore was getting very troubled now, Professor Albany just don't understand.

He sighed, and walked out of the hall.

His plan of snatching Harry had failed.

A/N: Dumbledore was able to get to Strectoll because James and Lily have decided to remove his name from the enchantments for a little while, and this allows him to have conversation with Professor Albany, which will prevent him from getting to Harry.

Remus was able to to get to Strectoll because his name wasn't on the blocked list of the enchantments that James and Lily have set up.

Next chapter will be a time jump, several things will be mentioned, and the wedding preparation scene will be included.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**The Wedding**

Disclaimer: Everything in Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

17th February 1999

Harry and Hermione have graduated from Strectoll, they have passed their NEWTs with flying colours.

Additionally, they have passed their Apparition Test.

It is now time to think about getting married.

"Are you nervous about getting married, Hermione?" asked Emma.

"A bit nervous," said Hermione, standing in front of the mirror, brushing her hair. 

Harry glanced at her, and he couldn't describe how beautiful she is.

"We will find a place for you two to hold the wedding," said Dan.

"Maybe magical place would be better," said Hermione.

Dan laughed.

"Then it would be best for you to deal with it on your own," he said.

"I don't think either non magical or magical matters," said Harry. "But, if we want to be married in a magical location, we will need some enquiries from the Wizarding families."

"We can enquire our friends from Strectoll," said Hermione.

"Right, we will write to them and ask them," said Harry.

/Scene Break/

Five days later, there was a knock on the door.

Dan went and opened it.

It was Elijah and his parents.

"Come in," he said.

Elijah and his parents walked in.

"We are here to help you to find a place for your wedding ceremony," Elijah's father said. "I was married in a private place, registered by the Wizarding government called Fredis Hotel."

"It's still there," said Elijah's mother. "We will need to sidealong Apparate you two, though, at least at first, because you don't know where it is."

"We will have a look now," Hermione said. "What do you think, Harry?"

"I have no objection to this," Harry replied.

Elijah's parents sidealonged Harry and Hermione to the Fredis Hotel.

"What do you think?" asked Elijah's father.

"Wonderful," said Hermione.

A few minutes later, they apparated back to their residence.

"I was just thinking of getting you two a house," Dan said to Harry.

"If you have enough money for it," said Harry.

/Scene Break/

1st March 1999

Hermione and Harry had prepared everything they need for their wedding, and today is the day that their wedding ceremony is going to take place, at four o'clock in the afternoon. Susan Bones had volunteered to be their bridesmaid.

"The time will come very soon, love," said Harry.

He couldn't be any happier than he was today, marrying a former friend who never left his side.

He had told Viktor Krum once before that Hermione was never his girlfriend, well, now things had turned out to be different. He imagined that if Viktor Krum turned up in his house right now, and saw what had really happened to him, there would surely be a surprise.

Hermione laughed as soon as he told her about this.

"Who do you reckon I would end up with if it was not you?" she asked.

"Dunno," said Harry. "Thanks to my parents for their suggestion to let you come with me."

Hessie, Owen, Lynn and Elijah, plus Professor Boady and Professor Albany, have been invited to attend their wedding.

"I really liked the way you did to your hair during the Yull Ball," said Harry.

"Really? Only that I am not going to be doing it this way today," Hermione said.

/Scene Break/

Harry and Hermione apparated to Fredis Hotel fifteen minutes before four o'clock.

About two minutes later, Amelia and Susan arrived.

"Hello Susan," Hermione said.

"Hello Hermione," said Susan. "Congratulations, you two!"

"Thanks," said Harry.

Another five minutes later, Hessie, Owen, Elijah and Lynn arrived.

"Harry, Hermione, congratulations," Hessie said.

"Thanks Hessie," said Hermione.

At four o'clock, everyone had arrived, and Ministry Justice Trenton Jennings stood in the front of the hotel.

"Today, we have a wedding ceremony here, these two, Harry James Potter, and Hermione Jean Granger are getting married."

"Harry, you may start your vow," he said.

"Hermione, I love you with all my heart and soul. You are everything I could hope to find in a woman. You are loving, thoughtful, caring, smart, and beautiful in my eyes. Your love always makes me feel like the happiest and luckiest man alive. I am proud to have you as my life's partner and promise I will always be at your side. I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you. Let it be a reminder that I am always by your side and that I will always be a faithful partner to you."

Then he slipped the ring onto Hermione's finger.

"Hermione, now it is your turn."

"Today I marry my best friend, the one I will live with, dream with, and love. I, Hermione Granger, take you to be my husband. From this day forward I will cherish you, looking with joy down the path of our tomorrows knowing we will walk it together side by side, hand in hand and heart to heart. I give this ring as my gift to you. Wear it and think of me and know that I love you."

Then she slipped the ring onto Harry's finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, Harry, you may kiss your bride."

Harry leaned towards Hermione and kissed her.

/Scene Break/

"How long are you two going to be away for your honeymoon?" Emma asked, after Harry and Hermione apparated back to their home.

"Two weeks," said Harry at once.

"Are you sure, Harry? Honeymoon will only happen once in your life, don't you want it to be a bit longer?"

"Three weeks maybe?" said Harry.

"Three weeks are no problem for me," said Hermione.

"We will set off soon," said Harry.

As soon as he and Hermione slept, James and Lily appeared again.

"We have to congratulate you Harry," Lily said. "I know that you will be happy now, with Hermione."

"We will be setting off to our honeymoon soon," said Harry.

"Wherever you go, we will watch over you, making sure that you are safe," said Lily.

Then they disappeared.

/Scene Break/

4th March 1999 – Week 1

Harry and Hermione appeared in Key West, and they began their journey.

They spent about one hour in the Key West Butterfly and Nature Consevatory. They giggled, as hundreds of butterflies reluctantly flied around them.

"Maybe they flied around us because they think you are attractive, Hermione," Harry joked.

Hermione knows that Harry is joking, and she laughed.

"Perhaps we should use magic to scatter them," she whispered, putting her hand into her pocket, as if she is going to take out her wand.

Harry frowned.

"Just joking," Hermione said, taking her hand out from her pocket.

They took a few photos of the certain scenes in the consevatory.

Then they visited the Butterfly Gallery.

"Wow!" Harry said.

"Looks nice," said Hermione.

"Quite colourful," said Harry.

They got out of the Butterfly Gallery half an hour later.

Harry checked his watch.

"It's five minutes to twelve o'clock now," he said.

After they had their meals in a restaurant, they settled down in the hotel that they have booked earlier.

/Scene Break/

6th March 1999

At ten o'clock in the morning, Harry and Hermione appeared in Audubon House and Tropical Gardens.

They entered the grounds of the Audubon house, paid their admission, and set off.

They headed to the front porch of the house, and they saw someone.

"Welcome to Audubon House," he said. "My name is Larry Sanders, I shall be your guide if you want to explore this house."

"That's right, we are on our honeymoon right now, and we would like to explore it," Harry said.

"I shall first give you an introduction of this house," he said. "What's your name, by the way?"

"My name is Harry Potter, and this is my wife, Hermione," Harry replied.

"You two must have been married not long ago," said Larry.

He paused.

"Audubon House was built in 1846, by Captain Geiger, a master wrecker and Key West's first harbour pilot."

"A smaller house that previously stood on the property had been destroyed by a hurricane. Captain Geiger used his ship's carpenters and the best available materials to build a bigger, stronger house that would withstand the test of time."

"He and his wife lived in the house with their seven daughters and two sons. Ten slaves also lived on the property, which comprised about 10 acres at the time."

"The Geiger family lived in the house for 110 years. The last of Geiger's descendents to live there was Edward Buford Smith, whi died in 1956 after living in the house for 10 years without electricity or plumbing."

"After Smith's death, the city of Key West took the house to collect back taxes. In 1958, the house was slated for demolition to make way for a gas station to be erected on the site. However, the Mitchell Wolfson Family Foundation, a non-profit educational organization, stepped in to save it. This was the start of Key West's restoration movement."

"Today, the home is open to the public daily for individual and group tours. It also is available for weddings, corporate, and other special events. The adjacent Audubon House Gallery offers original antique Audubon prints as well as limited edition modern prints, other artwork, nautical maps and charts, and gift items."

"Any questions?" asked Larry.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other.

"Where did the name of this house come from?" asked Hermione.

"Although many believed that John James Audubon, a famed ornithologist and naturalist once lived at the house that now bears his name, he never even stepped foot in it. While Audubon spent time in Key West in 1832, the house wasn't built for another 14 years after his departure. The name comes from the role the property played in Audubon's most famous work. Birds of America."

"Audubon was born to French parents in what is now Haiti in 1775. He came to the United States in 1803 to avoid being drafted into Napoleon's army and was sent to manage his famiy's estate in Pennsylvania. There, he became enthralled with nature. He started drawing birds as a hobby and, in 1820, embarked on an ambitious project to find and paint all species of birds in North America."

"Audubon's quest led him to a six-week stay in Key West in the spring of 1832 to document the birds of the Florida Keys. There he met the town physician. Dr. Benjamin Strobel, an amateur naturalist. While visiting Dr. Strobel's home, Audubon admired the tropical gardens on the neighboring property owned by Captain John Geiger, where Audubon House now stands."

"With Dr. Strobel's help. Audubon procured cuttings from the garden's plants to use as background for his work. One plant was the rough-leave Cordia tree, which Audubon used in his drawing of the white-crowned pigeon. He gave the tree the common name 'Geiger tree' after the property's owner."

"Any more questions?" Larry asked.

Harry and Hermione both shook their heads.

"If you have no more questions, you may explore the house," Larry said.

Harry and Hermione got up, and left.

They went from room to room, and discovered the prints of Audubon.

"It seems confusing that Audubon never even set foot in this house," said Harry.

"It does sound confusing," Hermione agreed.

/Scene Break/

8th March 1999

Harry and Hermione appeared to Key West Cemetery

As they entered, they saw numerous graves.

"What do you think?" asked Harry.

"It seems sad, looking at the graves here," Hermione replied. "But there are some interesting things here as well."

"The status seemed to be lovely," said Harry.

"It is," said Hermione.

They departed after one hour.

/Scene Break/

12th March 1999 – Week 2

Harry and Hermione arrived in Charleston, and started their journey.

They first settled down at a hotel that they have booked earlier.

"Let's go and visit Old City Market today, shall we?" Hermione asked.

"Okay," said Harry.

They apparated to the Old City Market, and entered the Great Hall.

It was an enjoyable experience, they visited various shops, but they didn't feel like buying anything, at least not at the moment.

"Maybe we should buy some Stone Ground Grits, since they are very rare," said Hermione, after they entered the Openair Sheds.

"Not too much, or else our money are going to be used up," said Harry.

After they brought the grits, they visited some other places, but they decided to save the rest of the money for later.

They had their lunch at Brasserie Gigi, they both picked Grilled Fish Sandwiches, and Soup De Poisson.

They arrived back to their Hotel in the afternoon.

14th March 1999

Harry and Hermione decided to visit the Sullivan's Island today.

They apparated to the Island, and they were in front of the Sullivan's Island Lighthouse.

They looked around.

"Looks amazing," said Harry.

They saw the beach on Sullivan's Island, it was

Hermione took out her camera, and took a few pictures.

"This looks lovely, doesn't it?" she asked.

Harry nodded.

They sat there a few hours, and they departed the Lighthouse.

Then they visited the Fort Sumter National Monument, walked for a few hours on the Historical walking areas.

Hermione was holding Harry as they walked together.

"Do you feel happy?" Hermione asked.

"I feel happy because you are here with me," Harry replied.

Hermione smiled.

"I love you, Harry," she said.

"I love you too, Hermione," Harry whispered.

15th March 1999

Harry and Hermione appeared in the Magnolia Plantation and Gardens, paid the admission fee, and began to explore the gardens.

They made their way to Audubon Swamp Garden, paid the additionall fee, and entered

They felt the fresh air around them, while they are looking around.

"Wow!" Harry said.

This garden was bigger than the tropical garden that they have visited over a week ago.

"This sounds like a good place, doesn't it?" asked Hermione.

"There's even trees growing from the water," Harry commented.

Hermione laughed for a moment.

"Imagine our house is near this place, we can explore this garden more often, perhaps," she said.

At ten minutes to ten o'clock, they arrived at the Slavery to Freedom.

"Don't you think this is getting a bit too pricey right now, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Let's limit the visits, then," replied Harry. "After this, we will go back to our hotel."

He felt that this is not worth it, even though they still have a decent amount of money to spend.

They decided to have a tour in the Plantation House.

As soon as they arrived at the front of the porch of the house, it was only five minutes left until the tour starts.

They paid their admission fee, and waited.

As soon as the tour started, they learnt about the history of Drayton family, and their fate.

Harry sighed.

"Interesting," he said.

"It is," said Hermione.

16th March 1999

Harry and Hermione decided to visit the Nathaniel House today.

"That's great," Harry said as soon as they arrived.

They entered the house, and began to wander around.

The garden in front of the house was beautiful.

They stepped onto a staircase, which turned out to be the spiral staircase.

They found that this is not too interesting, as the guide were repeating himself, and correcting himself quite often.

As soon as Harry and Hermione got out of the house, they were slightly disappointed.

"We will be going to another location next week, Harry," Hermione said.

/Scene Break/

19th March 1999 – Week 3

This is Harry and Hermione final week of their honeymoon.

They decided to visit the D. L. Bliss State Park.

As soon as they arrived at the park, they were lost for a slight moment at the scenery of it.

They began hiking.

"Well, this is not too bad," said Harry.

Afterwards, they were a bit tired, so Harry and Hermione sat down, and rested a little.

At twelve o'clock, they arrived back to their hotel.

21st March 1999

"Let's go and visit the Kings Beach Recreation Area," said Harry.

"Right," said Hermione.

They apparated to the Kings Beach Recreation Area.

They sat on the beach for a moment, and they took a few photos.

"Pity we didn't meet our friends, or else this day may be more interesting," said Harry.

"I agree," said Hermione.

23rd March 1999

Harry and Hermione decided to visit the Emerald Bay State Park.

They apparated to their destination, and then they began walking.

"Wish we can do something interesting here," whispered Harry.

As they continued walking, they saw the Vikingsholm.

"Let's go in and have a tour," said Harry.

Hermione nodded.

They paid the money, and entered the Vikingsholm.

They walked out about half an hour later.

"Well, that's not too bad," Harry said. "At least it is worth paying that fee."

Then they apparated back to their hotel.

/Scene Break/

26th March 1999

Harry and Hermione packed their things, and apparated back to their home.

"How is your honeymoon, dear?" Emma asked.

"Fun," said Harry.

Then he and Hermione showed the pictures they have taken during their honeymoon, to Dan and Emma.

"We have bought you two a house," said Dan.

"Really?" said Harry. "Thanks."

"We can go and have a look now, if you want to," said Dan.

Harry and Hermione nodded.

He drove Harry and Hermione to their new house.

It had three bedrooms, one living room, one dining room, and one kitchen, plus a bathroom.

Harry and Hermione began to wonder around.

"Looks good," Harry commented.

"You don't have to live here right now," said Dan. "You need to buy the necessary furnitures, and everything else you need. You can live with us until this house has the necessary furnitures."

"Thanks Dad," said Hermione.

/Scene Break/

On the following morning, Harry and Hermione woke up.

"I felt wonderful, waking up with you in the morning," Harry said. "You make me happy."

"I felt the same," said Hermione. "I can't imagine living without you."

And they hugged each other for a moment.

A/N: this chapter took quite a bit of time to write, and even then I cannot say that it is the best, although I do hope that readers find this chapter interesting.

While Harry and Hermione are having their honeymoon, a lot had happened in Britain.

The next chapter will go back to the time on the day that Harry and Hermione left for their honeymoon, explaining the things that had happened in the Wizarding Britain.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A/N: According to my comment in the last chapter, many of you are probably wondering what's happening in Britain, well, at this time, things in Britain are not going to play nice. Just as the comment in the last chapter mentioned, this chapter will be going back to the date that Harry and Hermione left for their honeymoon, mentioning about what's happening in Britain.

**Struggle and Freedom**

Disclaimer: Everything in Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

The Wizarding world in Britain is still struggling, and Hogwarts is no longer safe. Umbridge is now teaching the students Dark Arts instead of Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Dumbledore was completely frustrated that he didn't manage to get Harry back into his control.

He had to find Harry Potter.

It had been several years since Harry Potter had left, and Dumbledore had no idea what have really happened to him. Some Wizards had fled Britain.

The members of the Order of the Phoenix is still in Britain, but they are too frightened to fight, some of them, including Sirius, went into hiding.

The students in Hogwarts could not tolerate the fact that they were now being taught Dark Arts instead of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Even worse, they were asked to use the Cruciatus Curse on anyone who have earned detentions, whoever refuse to do it would receive severe punishment.

This caused some students to hide in the Room of Requirement for several weeks, including Neville Longbottom, and they have taken extra precaution so no Death Eater supporters could get in.

Umbridge and Snape have used Cruciatus Curse on several students, and they were taking away points and giving detentions for meaningless things. No students were brave enough to stand up to either of them, as they feared they will face worse punishments if they did.

The professors at Hogwarts could never tolerate this, but they were too scared to say anything, the only thing they could do is to tell the people they trust.

The Weasleys were not happy at all. Charlie Weasley had decided to not go back to Britain until it could function properly again.

Ron was in total disgrace, he had failed his OWLs again, and the second time he repeated his fifth year, he got only Acceptable grades, though he didn't fail.

Ginny didn't fare better, she had failed her OWLs once, and the second time, she only managed to get barely Acceptable grades.

Percy was relieved that he had reconciled with his parents, since he was very stressed at the Ministry.

"When will this war end?" Arthur asked Molly.

"I have no idea, Arthur," said Molly. "How long do you think you can tolerate Lucius Malfoy being the Minister of Magic?"

Arthur shuddered at the statement.

"I can't tolerate it any longer, to be honest," he said, shaking his head. "But there's nothing I can do. I don't want our family to turn into You-Know-Who's target."

"It seems difficult to keep yourself out of trouble these days," said Molly.

/Scene Break/

Like Hogwarts, Hogsmeade was not safe either, nor is the Hogs Head.

There were numerous attacks in Hogsmeade, and some people ended up getting killed, or else being kissed by Dementors.

Aberforth Dumbledore, who lived in Hog's Head, was not a happy person, ever since he heard about the darkness of the Wizarding world, he began to shout at Albus, saying that Albus should have done something about it.

He knows that there's no way for the Wizarding Britain to go back to normal, but he was glad about the fact that at least some students have escaped.

He started to consider whether he should escape or not.

Surely he will be safe if he escape to another country, since the Death Eaters were not really after him.

"There's going to be a bloody war happening, Albus," Aberforth said.

"I know," Albus said. "It is apparent that Harry is not here to clean up this mess."

Aberforth raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you expect him to clean up this mess?" he asked.

"Only Voldemort needs to be defeated," replied Albus.

"What about the Death Eaters?" asked Aberforth.

"After Voldemort is defeated, the Death Eaters will no longer be evil," replied Albus. "They deserve a second chance."

"I don't believe you, Albus," said Aberforth. "Why would you expect Harry Potter to defeat Voldemort?"

"Only Harry can defeat Voldemort," said Dumbledore.

Aberforth was annoyed at Albus's statement.

"How would you expect a young adult to defeat a Wizard like Voldemort?" he asked.

"There was a prophecy made before Harry was born," said Albus.

"And you believe that this prophecy is real?" asked Aberforth.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Did he receive any training from you to defeat Voldemort?" asked Aberforth.

Dumbledore shook his head.

"Then don't expect Harry to defeat him," said Aberforth. "Voldemort is too powerful to be defeated."

"Harry has the power to defeat him," said Dumbledore. "But instead, he turned his back on the prophecy a few years ago, which was a foolish move."

"What power?" asked Aberforth curiously, he was surprised that Harry had power without training.

"Love," said Dumbledore simply.

"What are you saying? Walking up to Voldemort and kiss him?" asked Aberforth. "I don't think by kissing anyone would kill them or weaken their power."

Dumbledore shook his head.

Then he turned and left.

Aberforth felt disgusted about Albus's beliefs that the Death Eaters can be 'redeemed'.

He stood up, and paced around the room.

He know Albus too well, and it was very difficult for him to understand Albus.

He knows that even if Voldemort is defeated, the Death Eaters would still be a threat to the Wizarding world, unless if they get captured.

The darkness of the Wizarding world had caused him to tremble.

/Scene Break/

Albus Dumbledore had no idea why Harry never answered his letter, and his every attempt at finding Harry had failed. A few people even rebuked him, saying that he shouldn't expect Harry to defeat Voldemort.

And right now, he felt that it is no longer safe to contact Snape, or else the other Death Eaters and Voldemort will suspect what side he is really on.

None of his plans of getting Harry back to his contol had succeeded. He assumed that Harry had chosen to ignore all his letters, that Harry had trashed them.

He trembled at the possibility that Harry may have gotten together with Hermione Granger, since she's too smart, and she would, in any case, get Harry out of his control if Harry is too close to her.

As a result, he had no idea what Harry had been learning since he disappeared from Hogwarts.

There must be a way to end this war.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile, Voldemort had decided to launch some more attacks in the Muggle world.

As soon as his followers heard his plans, they were elated. They decided to squash their ideas in.

"Maybe we can take some money and exchange it to galleons," said Lucius.

"That may not be such a good idea, money is used to buy things, they are not edible," said Voldemort.

"How about stealing foods?" asked Macneir.

Voldemort nodded.

"Brilliant," he said. "You can kill Muggles for fun, this time you will go by yourself, and next time I shall come with you."

The Death Eaters nodded, and they set off.

They entered a shop, and began to take things away, just before they were about to leave, they were being stopped by the guard.

"May I check inside your bag?" he asked.

Nott fired a silent stunning spell at him, and he fell down, unconscious.

A few people outside had seen them, they felt weird, so they contacted the policemen.

Soon, the policemen arrived, and asked them to put their hands in the air. However, not only they didn't, they took out their wand.

"Hand whatever you got over to us, now!" one policeman said.

"Avada Kedavra!" Thorfinn Rowle shouted, pointing his wand at the policeman, and a jet of green light erupted out of his wand, streaking at the policeman.

The policeman fell down, dead.

One of the other policeman moved closer to Selwyn, and grabbed the tip of his wand.

"Avada -"

SNAP!

Rowle's wand was snapped in half before he could finish his spell.

Then a few policemen took out their stunguns, and stunned a few Death Eaters.

"Bombarda Maxima!" Peter Pettigrew shouted.

As soon as he finished the spell, a jet of light streaked out of his wand, at the policemen, and the policemen felt that they were being blewed up, and before they could react, they died.

The rest of the policemen decided to escape for the moment, until they get more reinforcements.

The customers and the shopkeepers were all terrified, they quickly abandoned the shop and ran away as fast as they could.

"What should we do now?" asked Lucius.

"Just leave," said Macneir.

"We need to clean up a bit, we don't want other people to see this place in this state, do we?" asked Avery.

Macneir and Lucius both nodded.

After five minutes, more policemen arrived, and they took out their stunguns, and stunned all of them, and they took all the Death Eaters away into the prison.

/Scene Break/

As soon as the Death Eaters woke up, they found themselves inside an empty cell.

Then a horde of policemen arrived, and took them into the interrogation room.

Each Death Eaters were being interrogated, and they were found guilty of robbery and attacking policemen, and they were given the appropriate sentences.

Then they were locked up in individual cells.

The Muggle prison that Peter Pettigrew stayed in had a few rubust and strong criminals, and fights happened quite often between them, and the policemen were not able to stop them.

A few days later, the policemen found that the criminal they have recently caught have disappeared.

/Scene Break/

"What happened to you guys?" asked Voldemort as he saw them apparating back, they were sighing breathlessly.

"We have robbed some things, but we got caught by the policemen, and we were being given sentence," said Macneir.

"Which police station?" asked Voldemort.

He felt hatred, and he want to avenge his followers.

Macneir shook his head.

"I remembered," said Pettigrew. "It is called Billingham Police Station."

Voldemort smiled.

"We will go and destroy that Police Station," he said. "We will kill or obliviate the policemen. After all, they are just a bunch of Muggles."

The Death Eaters laughed.

"We are going to act as soon as you guys have acquired your wands," Voldemort said. "Filthy Muggles, wanting to arrest Wizards, this will be the last thing they do."

/Scene Break/

They apparated to Billingham Police Station, and they entered, and killed the policemen one by one, before the policemen had time to defend themselves.

Bang!

One of the policemen shot Selwyn on the head, and he fell down.

Mulcibur Jr. pulled out his wand, and tryied to kill the policeman who just killed Selwyn, and then the policeman shot him on the chest twice.

He fell down.

"Bombarda Maxima!" Peter shouted again.

A jet of light streaked out of his wand, and some of the policemen were hit with this spell, they fell down.

The rest of the policemen leapt on the Death Eaters, trying to pin them down.

"Stupfy!" one of the Death Eaters shouted at the policeman who tried to fight with Peter Pettigrew, and the policeman fell down, unconscious.

"Expelliarmus!" another Death Eater shouted, pointing his wand at one of the policeman who had just managed to get out his stungun.

The stungun flew out of the hand of the policeman, and the Death Eater caught it.

"Patrificus Totalus!" he shouted, pointing his wand at the policeman, who's arms snapped, and fell down.

There were only two policemen left. They looked at each other, and they began to run.

Peter Pettigrew got up to his feet, and sent a stunning spell at one of the policeman who's running away, but he missed.

Then they obliviated the policemen who was unconscious, and then they went from cell to cell, and killed all the prisoners.

"Good move, my followers," Voldemort said.

Then he magically sealed the doors and windows.

"Let's blow up everything in this building, shall we?" he said.

The Death Eaters nodded.

After they had blown up everything in the police station, they unlocked the doors, and disapparated, along with the criminals.

/Scene Break/

The policemen arrived back five minutes after the possessions inside the station had been blown up.

"What is this?" asked one of the policeman.

"I don't know," said another policeman.

"I'll go and check elsewhere," another policeman said.

And then he made his way to the cells.

As soon as he arrived at the location where the cells are, he found the doors were blasted into pieces, and the beds inside were shattered into bits, and all the criminals were dead.

"This place is like a pig sty!" he roared.

He raced back, and saw two of his companions approaching him.

They were stunned when they saw the state of the police station.

"This is incredible!" one of them said.

"We better do something about the mess," said the other, "and we need to recapture the criminals."

/Scene Break/

A few days later, Dumbledore glanced at the latest Muggle newspaper, and he sighed as soon as he saw the incident happened in the Billingham Police Station.

Just then, Minerva entered.

"What's wrong, Albus?" she asked.

"There was an attack in the Billingham Police Station two days ago," Dumbledore said.

"It could have been an activity of Voldemort and the Death Eaters," said Minerva.

Dumbledore shuddered at the statement.

"That means Voldemort must have chosen to attack Muggle locations now," he said.

/Scene Break/

In spite of the incident that had happened in the Billingham Police Station, Voldemort and his Death Eaters had murdered several Muggles a few days later, and destroyed their homes. Although these incidents were reported, the cases were under investigation.

/Scene Break/

Within one month, Harry and Hermione had bought all their furnitures, and everything else they need. They moved to their own house, and they were quite satisfied with it.

Occasionally, their friends visited them, Susan, Ernie and Justin had visited them two days after they bought all their furnitures.

"This house looks nice," Susan commented.

"It sure does," agreed Harry.

"This house must have been quite expensive," Ernie said.

"Yes, it is," said Harry quietly.

He and Hermione poured some tea for Susan, Ernie and Justin, and offered them some fruits, and sweets.

"I am curious about what has happened to Britain," said Ernie.

Harry and Hermione gasped at Ernie's comment, truthfully, they hadn't been considering much about what happened to Britain eversince they got married.

"Dunno, but I guess that the Wizarding Britain is still at war," Harry said.

"I wonder if You-Know-Who has been defeated yet," said Justin.

Harry and Hermione both shook their heads, they have absolutely no idea what state the Wizarding Britain is in right now.

They looked at each other for a while.

"None of us really wanted to go back to Britain," said Susan. "Ever since You-Know-Who has reigned the Wizarding Britain, I don't think anyone can do anything about it. If he had started to attack the Muggle world, I really don't know what is going to happen to them."

"I don't know if anyone is courageous enough to stand up to him," said Hermione.

"Maybe some of them will end up on joining him instead of resisting him," said Harry.

"Maybe," said Hermione, "if they have no other choice."

"But we are safe and free here, aren't we?" asked Susan.

"Yes we are," said Harry.

There was a short silence.

"How was your honeymoon?" asked Susan.

"Wonderful," said Harry, then he and Hermione showed them some photos they have taken during their honeymoon.

"Looks good," said Justin.

A few hours later, Susan, Ernie and Justin left, saying that they are going to come back again another time.

/Scene Break/

During the Easter holiday, Hessie, Owen, Elijah and Lynn arrived to see them.

"Happy Easter," Owen said, putting a bag of Easter eggs on the table.

"Thanks," said Harry. "Take a seat."

And then he walked off.

As soon as Hessie, Owen, Elijah and Lynn took their seats, Hermione asked:

"So how's everything going?"

"Quite stressful, honestly, this is our NEWT year," said Hessie.

"Are you having trouble with your school work?" asked Hermione.

"At some point, yes," replied Hessie. "Owen has been helping me a lot, he didn't have as much trouble as me in his school work."

There was a short silence.

"Has anyone in Hogwarts ever had trouble with their school work?" asked Elijah.

"Ronald Weasley," said Hermione at once, "he had trouble with his school work, both classwork and homework. I had to help him."

"Can he manage his work without your help?" asked Lynn.

Hermione frowned, and then shook her head.

"He probably had failed his OWLs," she said.

Hessie and Owen were surprised.

"Did he cheat his way to fifth year?" asked Elijah.

"Well, if I had not pushed him, he would probably fail, and repeat," said Hermione. "He's quite lazy, to be honest. I had to write conclusions for him in his homework essays, and such."

"Hermione, what do you think you were doing?" asked Owen. "How would you dare helping someone this way?"

Hermione's face turned red.

"Well, at some point, I did ask the question about refusing to lent him my notes, and he said he would fail his OWLs if I didn't lent him my notes," she said.

"I would be surprised if he had managed to pass his OWLs," said Lynn. "Besides, why would you want to be friend with Ronald?"

"Yeah, I think you got a point, fortunately he didn't come to Strectoll, or else he is probably going to nag me to help him again," Hermione said.

Just then, Harry arrived back with cups, and some tea bags, plus some candies.

"What were you guys talking about?" he asked.

"Just something to do with school work," said Hermione, then she recounted the story of what she discussed with Hessie, Owen, Elijah and Lynn.

"Besides," said Elijah, "I think you are pretty smart, Hermione."

"That's right," said Harry.

"You were just as smart as me in Strectoll, Harry," said Hermione.

Elijah, however, had a question.

"What if Ronald was transferred here?" he asked.

"I am not sure, but unless if his study habits changed, it probably won't make much of a difference," said Hermione.

A few hours later, Hessie, Owen, Elijah and Lynn decided to leave.

"We will meet again later, Harry, Hermione," said Elijah.

"See you," said Hermione.

A/N: The next chapter will be the final chapter, the Wizarding world in Britain will be back to normal.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Battle For Conquest**

Disclaimer: Everything in Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

**Two years later**

A horde of Wizards, along with some Muggle armed forces, gathered in the street of Britain.

They are the newly formed the ICW. They were trying to hold up Voldemort and his followers.

Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour, Remus Lupin, Nympedora Tonks, and others, including Wizards from other countries, such as Australia, Germany, Russia and France, have gathered together.

"I bet this group would stop Voldemort and his followers," said Remus.

Voldemort was very active, he have already endangered the Wizarding Britain. A decent amount of lives were lost.

"Where do you think he would be tonight?" asked Remus.

"I don't know," said Alastor.

"I think we should guard the Hog's Head," Remus said.

"I'd rather guard Hogsmeade," said Tonks.

Sirius couldn't resist.

"I'll guard Hogsmeade as well," he said.

/Scene Break/

No one had spoken to one another that night.

Remus and Alastor saw a swarm of Dementors arrived.

They both fired a Patronus Charm each, causing the Dementors to retreat.

The Muggle armed forces, meanwhile, were in Hogsmeade. A few of them had the torch on.

A few minutes later, the Death Eaters arrived, and they took down a few lives with the Killing Curse.

Before they could take more lives, some of them fell to the ground.

As the rest of the Death Eaters saw their companions falling down, they started to search for the source.

Tonks and Sirius pulled out their wand, and they both fired a Blasting Curse each.

A few Death Eaters got hit by it, and they collapsed.

Arthur and Bill, meanwhile, were searching for other Death Eaters.

Bellatrix Lestrange appeared, and started to confront them, but she fell down before she could finish her spell.

There was a gaping hole in her chest.

A few minutes later, Amycus, Alecto and Fenrir arrived, just as they were gasping at the sight of Bellatrix's dead body, Bill shot a Stunning Spell at Fenrir.

Fenrir fell down.

Before Amycus and Alecto have a chance to see what happened to Fenrir, Bill and Arthur both shot a Flame Cutting Curse at them, slicing them in half.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile, in Hog's Head, Remus and Alastor were duelling with Antonin Dolohov and Peter Pettigrew.

Remus fired an Expulso Curse at Peter, and it hit him on the chest.

The effect of the spell blewed Peter's chest open.

Peter fell to the ground.

Antonin Dolohov then fired a Reductor Curse at Remus. Remus dodged it before it hit him.

Then Alastor fired an Expulso Curse at Antonin, who leapt out of the way.

Just then, Waden Mcneir arrived, and he got hit by the Expulso Curse on his neck.

After another few minutes, Thorfinn Rowle arrived, along with Travers.

Just as they raised their wands, they fell down, at the same time, Antonin fell down too.

Remus and Alastor took a peek at them, and found that there was a hole in both of their heads.

"How much more do we need to take down?" asked Remus.

Alastor shook his head.

Then he saw a jet of green light striking towards him, he quickly leapt aside, and the green light passed him.

Then they heard gunfire around the village, they did not know what was going on, but they didn't dare go and look, in case if they get shot.

Then Voldemort appeared.

Before he could raise his wand, he fell down to the ground.

Remus and Alastor examined him, and found a hole in his forehead.

A few more Death Eaters arrived, and as they saw Voldemort's dead body, they wanted to escape, but they were shot down one by one before they could disapparate.

Afterwards, Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour arrived, both gasping.

"Finally, the Death Eaters were taken down," Viktor said breathlessly.

"How many did you two take down?" asked Remus.

"A few," Viktor replied. "You can come and look at them if you want."

Remus followed Viktor and Fleur, and as he scanned the Death Eaters, he saw the body of Severus Snape, in his bloodstained robe.

"Finally he's gone," Remus said.

/Scene Break/

Rufus Scrimegour was excited about Voldemort's death, he celebrated with the other Ministry employees for several days.

The Ministry of Magic was back to their control, although Dumbledore didn't quite like how the war ended. Harry wasn't involved in killing Voldemort, and the death of numerous Death Eaters was a terrible loss in his eyes, they died before they could be redeemed. He know that it may be no use to talk to the Minister about this, and he doesn't want to stir up an argument, so he kept it quiet. He didn't feel good after he heard that Severus Snape has been killed while he took part in the Death Eaters' activities.

/Scene Break/

He and Hermione graduated from Strectoll, and they both got their Apparition licence.

They were married after their seventh year of study.

As he and Hermione heard that the war in Britain has finally ended, they were excited, and they cheered.

"At least I wasn't involved in getting rid of Voldemort," he said happily.

"That means the prophecy is not fully fulfilled," said Hermione.

"I don't think it matters that the prophecy is not fully fulfilled," said Harry. "I don't want to be manipulated. I am glad that I am now free from manipulation, thanks to my parents."

The Metaphysical Magic protecting USA from Voldemort and his followers has finally been lifted, enabling entrance for everyone from other countries.

Susan and Ernie were married two years after Harry and Hermione had married.

/Scene Break/

Ron has failed his OWLs continuously, from year to year, therefore he couldn't step up to NEWT level, and thus he could not get an opportunity to find work, so he stayed home with his parents, and they constantly scolded him because they were disappointed with his grades. Fortunately, he was employed in Fred and George's joke shop, selling products with them, as Fred and George had very little requirements to employ someone, and they felt pity on him.

He ended up single because no one would want him, no girls wanted to marry him.

Also, he became an outcast to the Wizarding public, every time a Wizard see him, they shunned him, and even his classmates from Hogwarts have avoided him as much as they can.

End of story.


End file.
